Mirada de cazador
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Soul Evans es un chico que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Maka Albarn es una trabajadora de un aquapark. Cuando se cruzan, el decide enamorarla. Pero no todo sale como planeó...
1. La presa perfecta

**Souel Eater no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Bueno, espero que os guste este fic, y dejen vuestras opiniones en los reviews :))**

Maka conducía tranquilamente su pequeña y senzilla _scooter_ blanca por la carretera a las nueve de la mañana, mientras reflexionaba sobre su elección.

Llevaba dos días trabajando en un aquapark, explicando a los visitantes como tenían que colocarse para bajar por el "Tubo de la Muerte", una atracción con trozos a tubo completo que tenía un total de 1km de distancia entre giros y demás piruetas.

Aquel trabajo le gustaba. Pasaba el día a la sombra de una sombrilla, con los pies en remojo continuamente mientras indicaba a los clientes el momento indicado para lanzarse.

Cada hora cambiaba el turno con su compañero y se situaba al final de la atracción para poder beber un vaso de agua y volver a su trabajo, ésta vez en una piscina que cubría hasta las rodillas.

Aparcó su moto en una sombra a la entrada del parque y saludó a los seguratas, que habian llegado minutos antes que ella, mientras se dirigía a ponerse su uniforme, consistente de una camiseta amarilla algo ajustada que solía anudarse a un lado y unos pantalones cortos rojos.

-Ey, Maka.- Un chico chocó su mano contra la de ella, provocandole una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico en qüestión se llamaba Black Star. Tenia sus mismos 23 años y un cabello despeinado de un color azulado. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella y era su "compañero de atracción". La verdad era que tenía un afán de protagonismo que llegaba a resultar molesto, pero Maka ya se habia acostumbrado.

Se situaron en sus respectivos puestos en el momento en el que abrieron el parque y se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo.

...

Un grupo de jóvenes acababa de cruzar el umbral del parque y se dirigía hacia el Tubo de la Muerte aprovechando que no habia nadie en la cola. Al parecer, eran los únicos veinteañeros en el parque en aquel momento, pues el resto eran familias que preferian ir con sus hijos a atracciones más suaves.

-No me gustan las atracciones asimétricas.- Dijo Death the Kid, uno de los cinco integrantes del grupo. Patty, la más joven rió ante aquel comentario, mientras su hermana Liz daba un suspiro junto a Tsubaki.

-A mi me gusta _ella_.- Soul, el autoproclamado ligón del grupo, habia visualizado a su próxima presa.

Estaba de pie, mordiendo un lápiz mientras observaba un par de folios con cara de circumstancias. Su cuerpo no resaltaba demasiado tras aquella camiseta amarilla de manga corta que llevaba con un nudo a un lado, aunque no podía quitar la vista de aquellas piernas que resaltaban en la sombra de la sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes, de un color esmeralda, le atraparon al completo.

-Ya estás otra vez con las chicas.- Suspiró Liz, siguiendo al albino hasta la atracción. La rubia cenizo dejó lo que estaba haciendo en una pequeña mesita y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

-¿Quién quiere lanzarse primero?- Preguntó, y enseguida su mirada se posó en el más adelantado, que le sonrió algo macabra.

Maka se estremeció ante la mirada que le dirigía aquel chico en cierto modo aterrador, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y se dirigió a él.

-Bien. Siéntate aquí.- Señaló una especie de asiento de plastico rodeada por dos chorros de agua.- No separe las piernas y mantenga los brazos cruzados. Cuando le dé la señal inclinése y dejese caer. No intente ponerse de pie ni girarse, y sobretodos, déjese llevar por el agua.

-¿Y no puedo dejarme llevar por ti?

Maka dió un suspiro y, observando a su compañero al final de la atracción y bastante más abajo que ella, le dió la señal a Soul.

-Mi nombre es Soul.- Dijo antes de dejarse caer y desaparecer en el tuvo completo de la vista de la chica, que sintió un gran alivio. De todos los ligones con los que habia tenido que trabajar aquellos últimos dos días, aquel chico llamado Soul era el único que le habia producido escalofríos.

Observó como, a los pocos segundos, se estrellaba en la piscina en la que Black Star lo apremió a salir para que el siguiente pudiera bajar.

-¿Es segura ésta atracción?- Preguntó una tímida chica de cabellos oscuros. Con una sonrisa, Maka le indicó lo mismo que al chico de pelo antes y le aseguró que estaba en perfecto estado, empujándola suavemente para que se deslizara en el agua.

...

Eran las siete de la tarde y Maka podia irse de su puesto de trabajo. Sin embargo, recordaba las múltiples visitas que el albino y su grupo habian dirigido a su atracción. En todas ellas, el chico habia sonreido y hasta juraria que se habia relamido mientras la observaba. Aquella imagen no se la podia quitar de la cabeza. Y le temía de algun modo.

Salió vestida con sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta negra de tirantes, y dió un suspiro al encontrarse con cierto individuo de cabellos blancos.

-Ahora ya no estás en tu trabajo, ¿te apetece cenar conmigo?

-Estoy ocupada. Gracias. Adiós.- Se dirigió con aparente tranquilidad hacia su scooter y la arrancó, evitando mirar al chico a los ojos.

-No te hace ni caso, jajaja.- Se burló Patty, apareciendo unos metros detrás de él, mientras el resto del grupo se dirigía hacia la gran furgoneta conducida por Liz.

-Tsk... mañana volveremos.- Aseguró con algo de molestia.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros reviews y comentarios, recordad que no cuesta nada :))**


	2. Problemas de simetría

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, y esto es puro ocio.**

**Bueno, debo agradecer los reviews del primer capitulo. Debo decir, **Shyroko Myself**, que el tuyo me hizo especial gracia, de modo que antes de que me asesines aqui dejo la continuación.**

**Muchos saludos :))**

Soul se levantó especialmente temprano aquella vez. Se habia encaprichado de aquella chica del aquapark y no iba a dejarla pasar. Mucho menos dejaria que ella se resistiera, pues no lo lograria. La deseaba. La anhelaba.

Se dió un baño antes de llamar a sus amigos y quedaron para regresar de nuevo al lugar donde le esperaba su próxima presa.

...

De nuevo en su habitual lugar, bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba aquella especie de sombrilla, estaba con el lápiz en la boca y una revista delante. De nuevo con su cara de circumstancias.

Dió un suspiro de resignación cuando sonó la campana que le indicaba que debía dejar su búsqueda para otro momento y centrarse en su trabajo, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando, delante de ella, se plantó aquel albino con su macabra sonrisa.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.- Dijo mirándola con un deje de lujuria. Ella se dijo a si misma que debía controlarse antes de proseguir.

-Sientése aquí, brazos cruzados, no separe los pies y simplemente déjese llevar por el agua.- Dijo con monotonía mientras, a la señal de su compañero Black Star, le empujaba con suavidad y observaba con alivio como desaparecía entre los túneles de la atracción. Se giró hacia el resto del grupo y preguntó quién sería el siguiente.

-Yo.- Dijo una rubia entre risas, a la que los demás se refirieron como Patty. Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Maka y se deslizo con suavidad por el agua, mientras escuchaba sus risas ahogadas por el tubo. Sonrió al ver como, a los pocos segundos, mojaba por completo a Black Star y se apresuraba a salir, aún entre risas.

Cuando habia asegurado a Tsubaki y a Liz que aquella atracción era completamente segura siempre que cumplieran con lo que ella les decía, se dirigió al último miembro de aquel extravagante grupo, pero lo vió algo alejado.

-¿No va a subir?- Preguntó tan amablemente como le fue posible. El chico negó con la cabeza y observó cómo Liz salía del último tubo y caía al agua entre gritos.

-No me gustan las cosas asimétricas.- Se cogió ambos brazos como si tuviera frío y miró hacia el tubo en qüestión algo asustado.- Són monstruosas.

Sin comprender, Maka levantó la mano y señaló el lado izquierdo del cabello perfectamente cortado de aquel individuo.

-¡No me mires!- Death The Kid se tumbó al suelo dándose repetidos golpes en la cabeza con el pavimiento y, sintiéndose culpable, Maka le cogió por ambos hombros para evitar que siguiera llamándose cosas como "monstruo" o "horroroso". En un intento para animarle, buscó algo simétrico cerca.

-T-tu bañador es simétrico.- Dijo forzando una sonrisa. Unas bermudas negras con dos rayas blancas a ambos lados, perfectamente simétricas.

-Seria indigno llevar uno que no lo fuera.- Kid pareció estar un poco más recuperado, pero se paró a observar a Maka.- Te envidio.

-¿Eh?- Sin comprender, entornó los ojos.

-Sí, te envidio.-Se agarró el pelo y lo comenzó a revolver como si no comprendiera absolutamente nada.- Eres perfectamente simétrica, tan bella. Yo no soy como tu, nací siendo un monstruo de la naturaleza que merece ser castigado con la muerte...- Comenzó a tirarse de los pelos, pero ella le sujetó ambas manos, algo sonrojada. ¿Aquel chico le habia dicho que ella era bella?

-A-aun así, no es nada importante.- Intentó buscar alguna excusa para que bajara por la atracción, y soltó lo primero que se le vino en mente.- Por dentro, ésta atracción tiene dibujos perfectamente simétricos, ¿sabes?

Kid levantó sus ojos dorados con expressión soñadora hacia la chica, quién intentaba parecer convincente.

-¿De verdad?- Ell asintió, mientras el pelinegro recuperaba la compostura y se sentaba en el lugar, escuchando las instrucciones de Maka y dejándose llevar por el agua.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar los gritos del chico y ver como, a la salida, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Desde la lejanía no podía comprovarlo, pero juraría que estaba en estado de shock.

En su interior, Maka le pidió perdón.

Era cierto que habia algunos dibujos dentro del tubo, pero eran absoluta y completamente asimétricos. Y no le hacía falta comprobarlo, pues aquel obseso de la simetría habia salido completamente traumatizado del último tubo.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el grupo subió de nuevo y insistieron en volverse a tirar, Kid se acercó a ella.

-Me mentiste...- Dijo con la voz rota, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-B-bueno, pensaba que se te pasaría y lo dejarias a un lado para divertirte.- _Vamos, eso haría __cualquier persona normal, ¿no?_, pensó Maka.

Patty, a su lado, empezó a reírse de manera descontrolada, como si hubiera dicho un chiste muy bueno o una broma pesada de las que le gustan a ella.

-Para Kid, la simetría está por encima de todo.- Una chica con un elegante bañador rojo y el cabello rubio, largo y suelto se quedó delante del pelinegro, acariciándole la cabeza cual niño pequeño.- Ea, ea, ya pasó.

-Liz...

Patty continuó riendo mientras caminaba hasta el asiento de plástico y, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Maka, se dejó caer, resonando por todos lados su risa incesable.

La rubio ceniza dejó escapara un suspiro y, observando al resto del grupo (aunque evitando que aquel peliblanco cruzara su mirada con la de ella), preguntó quién sería el siguiente.

Tras ignorar a Soul tanto como le fue posible y asegurarles de nuevo a Liz y Tsubaki que la atracción era completamente segura, se sentó al lado de Kid.

Aquel día era entre semana, por lo que no habia mucha gente. Y los que iban normalmente eran familias numerosas con muchos niños y niñas que no llegaban a la altura suficiente como para poder disfrutar del Tubo de la Muerte.

-Oye, lo siento. No sabia que tu amor por la simetría fuera tan fuerte.- Le tendió la mano, pero antes de que él pudiera estrecharla, unos fuerte brazos cogieron al chico y lo lanzaron como si nada por la atracción.

Maka intentó evitarlo, pero fue inútil. Kid ya estaba gritando aterrorizado a través de las paredes de cartón-piedra de la atracción. La chica se giró con una mirada reprovatoria, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo al toparse con los ojos rojos de Soul.

Respirando hondo y relajando sus músculos, intentó parecer natural.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

**¿Os ha gustado? **

**La verdad es que a mi misma me ha sacado una sonrisa imaginar a Kid de ese modo, y solo espero que a vosotros también. **

**Un abrazo virtual muy fuerte :))**


	3. Soul Evans no está enamorado

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^ Sigo con la historia en el punto donde Maka iba a reprovarle el hecho de que haya lanzado sin miramientos a Kid... y se topa con Soul.**

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Pregunta molesta frunciendo el ceño.

Él no dice nada, y permanece sonriendo macabramente mirando a Maka. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo... lo desea tanto, y a la vez ve que lo tiene algo alejado, aunque no pierde la esperanza.

Sin embargo no dice nada.

Maka extiende sus manos, colocandolas a ambos ombros del chico y le da media vuelta, recriminándole por su acción y apremiándole a regresar con sus amigos. Él, antes de dirigirse con sus compañeros se gira fugazmente e intenta besarla, pero de algún modo habia sido precavida y estaba alejada.

Con un suspiro de resignación, aunque sin perder su sonrisa de cazador que acosa a su presa sabiendo que ésta no tiene escapatoria, le lame el dorso de la mano.

Maka le suelta con rapidez y regresa con agitados pasos hasta su puesto bajo la sombrilla.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Le grita.

-¿Lanzar a Kid por la atracción o lamerte la mano?- Se acerca peligrosamente al lugar en el que está la chica, pero una mano lo detiene.

-Ey tio, pensaba que eras un buen tipo.- Black Star se pone entonces entre él y Maka, que comenzaba a estar algo asustada por la mirada del albino, y le dice amablemente al chico que no intente hacer eso de nuevo. Dirigiendoe a Maka, añade.- Es hora de cambiar nuestros turnos.

Ella asiente y se dirige hacia el final de la atracción, alejándose también de Soul.

-¿Sabes? Si quieres conquistar a Maka vas por mal camino.- Le suelta el peliazul sentándose en la silla de plástico bajo la sombra, ahora con un tono más amable.- Puede que tu método sirva para los rollos de un par de noches, pero ella no es así.

-Así que se llama Maka...- Dice para él mismo, casi ignorando lo que le estaba contando Black Star. Ahora girándose de nuevo hacia el encargado de la atracción, entorna confuso sus ojos rojos.- ¿Entonces es imposible conquistar a Maka?

-No, no lo es.- Levanta un dedo al aire y, en una pose parecida a la que haria un cantante famoso al salir al escenario, le dice que tiene una técnica infalible.

-¿Y cuál se supone qué es?

-¡Sé como Black Star!

Sin disimular su fastidio, Soul reachaza su oferta. No le interesaba ser como ese estrafalario chico que tenia en frente, con el que apenas habia tenido una conversación antes.

-Prefiero mi método.

-Cómo quieras.- El peliazul se acerca a él y, mirándolo tan aterradoramente como le era posible, le advirtió: - Pero si lo que sientes por Maka es solo un capricho de una noche y, tras conseguirla la abandonas, sentirás toda mi fúria.

Soul, ante aquella amenaza, da un suspiro y dirige sus ojos hacia el chico.

-Hoy en día a las tías tampoco les interesa tener pareja estable, asumelo. Ella es igual a todas quieras o no.

Antes de que pudiera girarse, el puño de Black Star alcanza su mejilla, haciendo retroceder al albino un par de pasos con la mirada confusa. Observa al chico que tiene delante, pero no le sigue la corriente. No era necesario causar una escena en el parque, además de que habia una pizca de lo que él llamaba "fúria incontrolable" en los ojos del peliazul que gritaban: "peligro, peligro, no acercarse".

Éste, con la mirada clavada en los ojos rojos de Soul, le lanza una última advertencia.

-Maka no es como las demás. Y como llore por tu culpa, vas a ser consciente de quién es Black Star.

Recuperando la compostura, Soul lanza un suspiro.

-Es decir, que si la quiero la tengo que querer como pareja estable, ¿no es asi?

Asiente.

-Entonces no me interesa.- Ríe un poco por lo bajo y observa como, al final del tubo, Maka estaba charlando tranquilamente con otra de las monitoras. Se queda un rato embobado, observandola e imaginando sus esmeraldas de nuevo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acabava de decir. ¿De verdad no le interesaba?

Sopesó lo sucedido: él era un ligón que intentaba estar con una chica diferente cada poco tiempo y ahora que se habia encaprichado con una que realmente parecía ser difícil, un chico le decía que iba a tener que ir en serio con ella y dejarse de los rollos de una sola noche. No le salía muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que dicha chica no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Black Star se encoge de ombros y él se va andando hacia una sombra cercana, esperando a sus amigos, que estaban subiendo. Observa con una sonrisa burlona como Death The Kid aceleraba el paso para alcanzarle y, viendo que alzaba su puño, decide adelantarse primero. Con la simetría era demasiado obsesivo, y habiendole hecho pasar al pelinegro ese mal rato en el tubo, no se marcharía así sin más.

...

Aquella noche, y en la soledad de su amplia habitación, Soul Evans estava tumbado en la cama deshecha observando con sumo interés el techo. Des de aquel momento en el que le dijo a Black Star que no le interesaba aquella rubia llamada Maka, sentía inseguridad y no habia podido dejar de pensar en ella casi ni en un mísero minuto.

-Tsk...- Gruñe, bajando la mirada hasta la ventana, observando la ciudad que se estendía bajo sus pies y pensando de nuevo en aquella chica enfurruñada y empeñada en ignorarle. ¿Qué lugares visitaría a menudo? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? Preguntas sin respuesta como aquellas invadían sus pensamientos, fasitidiándole enormemente.

_Soul Evans no está enamorado_, aseguró él mismo. Él, que habia estado con mil y una chicas y habia roto con otras mil y una más, no podía estar rompiéndose el coco pensando en los gustos de Maka. Simplemente era incomprensible.

**O no tan incomprensible... **

Akamaruwolf323**, es cierto que parece como si Liz y Tsubaki fueran unas obsesas de la seguridad, y lo he escrito basándome en mi imagen del "Túnel de la muerte". 1Km de piruetas, algunos trozos a medio tubo y otros a tubo completo haciendo giros una y otra vez (claro que el km es contando la distancia recorriendo el tubo, no en linea recta), así que he pensado que al ser un poco más reservadas estarían preocupadas por la seguridad.**

**Nada más, nos leemos pronto.**

**:))**


	4. Noche de celos

**Bueno, sólo voy a agradecer los reviews como una gran pesada agradecida que soy y dejaros con el cuarto capítulo. **

**¿Qué hará Soul al descubrir sus sentimientos? **

Al día siguiente, y por suerte de Maka, Soul no fue al aquapark. Si bien era cierto que su familia poseía una gran cantidad de dinero, le habia dicho al peliazul molesto con complejo de superestrella que aquella rubia habia dejado de interesarle. No podia hacerse atrás ahora.

-Tsk...

Dejó los platos en la mesa para que alguna de las criadas los recogiera y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, para hacer una llamada a sus amigos. El primero fue Kid que, tras despotricar sobre la jugarreta que le hizo el día anterior en el aquapark, escuchó su propuesta de fiesta aquella noche.

También llamó él mismo a Tsubaki, Liz y Patty para decirles el lugar y esperó tumbado en su cama a que pasaran las horas, increiblemente aburrido.

...

Era la hora de comer, y Maka fue con Black Star al establecimiento correspondiente para darle un buen mordisco a la tipica hamburguesa antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Fue allí dónde una compañera, Aïja, les informó de que estaba invitados a su cumpleaños.

-Ésta noche, todos.- Sonrió ampliamente y les acercó tanto a Maka como al peliazul que la acompañaba un pequeño folio dónde habia la dirección de un gran local conocido.- No podéis faltar.- Dió un suave beso en la mejilla a la chica y sonrió a Black Star mientras seguía repartiendo.

-Vamos a ir, ¿verdad?- La animó él, consciente de que la rubia no era muy apegada a las fiestas. Aun así, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de ponerse a comer con ganas.

-Parece que hoy no ha venido el grupito de raros.- Comentó ella.

Algo dudoso, Black Star se sentó a su lado y escuchó lo que dijo su compañera, mientras recordaba como de fácil habia sido disuadir a Soul de que no se acercara a la chica.

...

Aquella misma noche, Black Star y Maka cogieron uno de los autobuses para dirigirse al local en el que Aïja celebraba su cumpleaños. El uno, tal vez, más ilusionado que la otra, pero ambos con la sonrisa en el rostro cuando cruzaron la puerta y se toparon con todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo allí.

Estaba a rebosar de gente, tanto de conocidos como de desconocidos, pero el caso era que tenía aspecto de ser divertido. Muy divertido.

Mientras ambos compañeros saludaban a la cumpleañera, algo más arriba, en la zona VIP, Soul observaba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos a aquella chica que habia entrado junto al ya conocido peliazul que comenzaba a sacarle de quicio.

¿Habia entrado junto a ella como si fueran cercanos? Dió un bufido de desprecio, mientras veía como la invitaba a una copa que ella negaba con una amable sonrisa.

¿Por qué a él no le sonrió así cuando coqueteó con ella? Todas las chicas caían a sus pies, si bien era cierto que al principio algunas se mostraban rehacias, cuando comprovaban que él iba en serio, no se demoraban en caer a sus pies.

¿Y qué era lo que le molestaba? Habia quedado bastante claro que él no estaba enamorado. Que no le pasaba absolutamente nada por la cabeza al pensar en Maka, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar molestarse al verla tan relajada junto a alguien... que no fuera él.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que miras tanto?- Liz habia estado hablando con Soul, pero se habia percatado de que él miraba hacia otro lugar.- ¿No es esa la chica del aquapark que no te hace ni caso?

-Aquella aclaración era innecesaria.- Gruñó el peliblanco.

-Entonces seria descortés saludarla.- Kid dijo aquello con total naturalidad, pero Soul no estaba de humor para escuchar aquello de la boca del chico que más intimó con su presa, por lo que le agarró por los ombros y lo sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Nadie va a ir a saludarles.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces ya se te pasó la tonteria?- Liz dió un sorbo de su bebida, mientras el chico negaba lo evidente.

-Es que era la única que no podia conseguir.- Rió Patty, soplándole en el ojo derecho a través de la pajita de su bebida.- Normal que no quisiera hacer el ridículo.

-Tsk. Soul Evans no hace el ridiculo si se trata de conquistar a chicas. Es solo que ha dejado de interesarme.

Tsubaki, con una sonrisa calmada, observó al piso inferior.

-Bueno, yo si quiero ir a saludarles.

-¿Eh? ¡Ni hablar!- El chico se levantó y se puso encima de la mesa, bajando la cabeza a la altura de la pelinegra.- He dicho que _nadie_ va a ir a saludarles.

Dando un suspiro, la chica se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, plenamente consciente de que el albino no armaría una escena en medio de toda aquella multitud, además de que no seria apropiado para el nombre de su familia.

-Hola.- Dijo, una vez estuvo cerca de Black Star y Maka.- Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

El chico fue el que primero giró la cabeza y se topó con ella.

Apenas habian intercambiado un par de frases, aunque sabia que era una persona muy tranquila y, según pudo comprovar ahora que no iba con el biquini y tenia el cabello seco y bien peinado, demasiado bella como para pasarsele desapercibida. Claro que aquello ya lo habia intuido en sus efímeros encuentros al final del Túnel de la Muerte pero... ahora no estaba en el trabajo.

-Hola.- Dijo él, sonriendo.

-Sí que es una coincidencia.- Maka se acercó un poco más, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. ¿Acaso no iba siempre el macabra chico de ojos rojos con ella?

Al parecer, Tsubaki captó a qué hacia honor la mirada prudente de la rubia, por lo que procedió a hacerle un breve resumen de la situación.

-Soul está arriba, pero no bajará.- Sonrió calmadamente y señaló hacia el piso superior.- Está empeñado en olvidarte.

-¿Olvidarme?

De nuevo sonriendo, Tsubaki se presentó adecuadamente ante ambos jóvenes.

-Y soy Black Star, y ella es Maka.

-Un placer.

Estuvieron largo rato charlando, y hasta que no fue la hora de irse con sus amigos, Tsubaki permaneció al lado del peliazul con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y la felicidad. Además de que aquella chica le habia causado especial simpatía desde que ignoró a Soul, como si tuviera realmente algo especial.

Durante un rato, dudó en quedarse o no, pero al final decidió marcharse.

-¿Quereis venir? Será una experiencia agradable.- Dijo la peliblanca, con la esperanza de que asintieran. Y asi fue, gracias a Black Star.

-De todos modos, teníamos que irnos. ¿Verdad, Maka?

Ella contestó ignorándole, completamente indignada tras ser arrastrada de aquel modo. Él sabía que se toparían con Soul, persona a la que prefería evitar por sus extraños (y, para qué negarlo, atrayentes) ojos rojos.

-Tampoco va a pasar nada si yo estoy allí, Maka.- El peliazul sonrió paternalmente mientras se acercaban al grupo.

-Oh, es Maka.- Liz sonrió, y Patty directamente se puso a reír como una desesperada al ver la cara de repente roja de Soul. Y qué menos, pues la chica llevaba un vestido rojo y negro que la hacía verse muy bella. Más, incluso, de lo que ya era.

Tras aquel pensamiento y ver como su corazón se aceleraba conforme ella estaba más cerca, bajó la mirada e intentó ignorarla tanto como le fuese posible.

-Vendrán con nosotros a la bolera.- Afirmó Tsubaki, mientras Kid sonreía algo más calmado que se costumbre y se acercaba a Soul.

-Deberías replantearte tu teoría de ignorarla. ¿La has visto?

-No.- Seco y frío, se alejó de el ambarino apresuradamente, entrando el primero en el local.

Al cabo de un rato, Soul perdió toda determinación. Y, de nuevo, por culpa del obseso de la simetría.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Gritaba, como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a un indefenso cachorrito.- ¡Es completamente asimétrico! ¿Como se supone que pueda apuntar?

Bien. Lo sucedido era que, tras haber lanzado la primera bola, habia quedado un resultado de un bolo a la izquierda, y dos a la derecha. Algo considerado por el hijo del shinigami como toda una aberración a la belleza. Y Maka, maldita sea su amabilidad, lo sujetaba por los ombros dándole palabras de apoyo, casi en un medio abrazo.

Y aunque él hubiera hecho lo mismo con Patty, no logró ningún resultado. Comenzaba a estar agobiado y el que Kid superara su miedo y tirara los tres bolos en un movimiento si cabe decir, bastante espectacular (a pura chiripa, claro está, pues su terror a la asimetría no le permitía pensar con claridad) y Maka y él se abrazaran en señal de victoria no lo animó.

Se levantó de golpe en un impulso, captando la atención de sus amigos y, sujetando a Maka por un brazo, se la llevó fuera del local. Incluso ignoró por completo las amenazas que Black Star le dirigió, y la soltó bruscamente en un callejón algo solitario, mientras respiraba hondo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Acaso soy un monstruo?- Él no respondió a la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No te atraigo ni siquiera un poco?- La miró a los ojos, pero notó que los suyos tenían la vista fijada en algún puntó de su nariz. No lo miraba directamente a él.

-Eres... eres...- Tartamudeó ella, apretando los puños fuertemente.- ¿Eres la persona más creída que jamás vi en la faz de la Tierra!

Sin comprender, él entornó los ojos, provocando que ella bufara molesta.

-Eres incapaz de concebir que una chica no pueda caer rendida a tus pies, y ni siquiera entiendes de que te estoy hablando.- Alzó las manos al aire, pidiendo ayuda, una que no llegó.

-De todos modos, ¿qué tengo que no te guste?

Maka se sorprendió un poco ante aquella pregunta, pero trató de guardar la compostura cruzándose firmemente de brazos.

-¿Y qué puedes tener que me guste?

Soul sonrió satisfecho.

-Está bien. Entiendo. Comprendo.- La miró de nuevo y sonrió de aquel modo que estremecía a Maka.- Haré que te enamores de mi.

-Tsk. ¿No es acaso pedir una segunda oportunidad?

Él intentó no tomárselo como una ofensa, pero aquel comentario hirió levemente su orgullo. Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor seria permanecer firme.

-Para nada. No te doy la opción de negarte. Voy a enamorarte, quieras o no.- Y se giró, dándole la espalda, mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la calle más abierta.

-E-espera...- Dijo ella, apresurando su paso y colocándose a su lado como un corderito.

-¿Te da miedo estar sola en la oscuridad?- Preguntó pícaro, pero recibió una mirada reprovatoria de la rubia, acompañada de un insulto.- No lo has negado.

-Cállate.- Dijo, entrando de nuevo en la bolera.

Si lo que dijo el albino era cierto, y haria que se enamorara de ella, le esperaba un muy largo verano en el aquapark.

**Bueno, este capitulo ha sido algo más largo de lo que pensé, aunque espero que os haya gustado :))**


	5. Un libro por una sonrisa

**Gracias por los reviews, aqui os dejo éste capítulo. **

**:))**

Aunque Soul le hubiera hecho a Maka la promesa de que la enamoraría, el no entendía demasiado de métodos románticos.

-Oye, deja de admirar los cuadros y haz el fabor de ayudarme.- Gruñía el albino mientras entraba en varias páginas web para "documentarse".- No estás aquí para admirar la simetría que te rodea.

Kid se acercó de nuevo hacia la gran pantalla del portátil del chico y se sentó junto a él, leyendo en voz alta los títulos y observando detenidamente las imágenes, con las cuáles se ilustraban varios métodos para conquistar chicas.

-Esto puede funcionar.- Dijo, señalando uno de los métodos.

El pelinegro lo observó con los ojos entornados un buen rato, terminando por negar con la cabeza.

-Conozco poco a Maka, pero puedo asegurarte que lo que muestran aqui no tiene nada que ver con lo que a ella le gusta.

Soul se rascó la cabeza y cerró la página.

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que deba hacer? Si no funciona el acosarla constantemente como en varios mangas shojo, y tampoco crees bueno el método de darle celos con alguien más, poco me queda por hacer...

-La conquista de una chica no es algo así de fácil como para que puedas ser tan arrogante.- Liz apareció junto con Patty y Tsubaki por la puerta y se plantó delante de Soul, quitándole con una mano el ordenador de sus piernas.- Dame esto un momento.- Se puso a teclear algo y pronto aparecieron varios resultados.

Soul los observó con cara de circumstancias.

-¿Librerías? Estamos hablando de conquistar una chica, no de aburrirla...

Patty se puso a reír mientras Tsubaki le explicaba al albino que cuando estuvo hablando con Black Star y Maka, también comentaron sus gustos y ella le contó que le gustaba leer.

-Una chica aburrida...- Soul se cruzó de piernas.- ¿Y qué tipo de libros le gusta a Maka?

-Creo que me dijo que le gustaban los que mezclaban realismo con algo de fantasía, pero sin exceso. Que transimitieran un mensaje profundo y algo de críticas al sistema.

El albino se llevó las manos a la cabeza confuso. ¿Qué tan diferente a él llegaría a ser esa chica? Cada vez se le antojaba más difícil llegar a conquistarla...

-En todo caso, Soul, primero deberías conseguir averiguar cosas tú mismo.- Tsubaki le puso una mano en el ombro.- Por el momento ve a la librería y comprale éste libro.- Le enseñó un papel con el título y el nombre del autor de un libro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Entonces, por el momento, debo ir a la librería a comprar un libro, ¿cierto? ¿Ese es todo el misterio que alberga Maka? ¿Libros? ¿Sólo con eso la conquistaré?

Patty se puso a reir como de costumbre y señaló a Soul con el dedo.

-Inocente...- Decía entre risas.

-No, sólo con eso no. Tsubaki ya te ha dado la primera idea, ve y trata de no estropearlo todo.- Liz le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que el albino comenzara a encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero entonces se percató de algo.

-¿No venís?

-No.- Sonrieron pícaros apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, perfectamente sincronizados.- Es más divertido verte hacerlo por ti mismo.- Ampliaron más su sonrisa al percatarse de que aquella frase habia molestado levemente al chico, pero antes de que él se fuera le desearon suerte.

Soul se encaminó a paso decidido hacia la librería más cercana, y dejó que las puertas correderas se abrieran a su paso, mientras observaba el interior con algo de recelo.

Toda la pared, desde un lado hacia el otro, estaba recubierta de libros ordenados por categorías, al centro había mesas con las últimas novedades expuestas y algo alejadas, un par de estanterías algo más pequeñas con más libros. Y el mostrador, con más libros al lado.

_Esto no se termina nunca..._ pensó él observando el título del libro apuntado en el papel que le dió su amiga y compañera, Tsubaki. _Solo espero encontrarlo pronto y largarme de aqui. _

Un par de chicas más o menos de su edad se giraron un momento para verlo con unas tímidas sonrisas, y cuchicheando cosas sobre qué podría hacer un chico como él en aquel lugar. Soul sonrió para sus adentros, consciente de su atractivo y lo que causaba en las mujeres a su paso.

Se acercó al mostrador y preguntó al dependiente por aquel libro en concreto, y él le señaló la mesa que habia en el centro de la librería.

-Allí lo encontrarás.- Dijo monótonamente, casi sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

Tal y como dijo el chico, encontró lo que buscaba en la mesa. Cogió el libro con abas manos y examinó la contraportada.

Un amor impossible en tiempos de guerra, para resumirlo. Algo que no iba en absoluto con Soul, pero de todos modos, no era para él. Sino para Maka.

Sonrió inconscientemente cuando le dijo al chico que le cobrara rápido, y aun se amplió su sonrisa al salir de aquella cueva de libros y papel.

...

Maka hacía su trabajo con monotonía y sin ser consciente de que un par de chicos altos, rubios y de buen ver, llevaban un rato subiendo sin parar a aquella atracción. Se habia acotumbrado tanto a ver más de un centenar de caras todos los días y no prestaba atención, pero a la quinta vez empezaba a notar que incluso a ella la miraban.

-Ey, guapa, ¿por qué no bajas con nosotros?- Dijeron antes de sentarse en el asiento.

Con la misma monotonía de siempre, la chica explicó las instrucciones del Tubo de la Muerte y le empujó suavemente, antes de que el chico cogiera su brazo e intentara tirar de ella, aunque Maka se aferró bien a la valla de hierro que tenia justo al lado, y le pidió inútilmente que la soltara.

-Oh, vamos, ¿nunca has bajado por tu propia atracción?

Intentó mirar hacia los lados, en busca de ayuda, pero la mayoría de la gente en aquel momento estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de los delfines que apenas se daba una vez a la semana, por lo que los únicos que quedaban eran alguno que otro jóven, y de los dos que habia esperando a saltar, uno estaba intentando tirar de ella mientras el otro observaba con una sonrisa.

Pero, de repente, el chico dejó de tirar de ella y quedó pálido de golpe, soltando su muñeca y dejándose caer apresuradamente, mientras el otro retrocedía y se marchaba de aquel lugar.

-Ey.- Dijo Soul a modo de saludo, posando su mano en el hombro derecho de Maka.- ¿Qué se supone que hacía ese par?

Por el tono frívolo del chico, la rubia supuso que aquellos chicos vieron una no muy agradable expressión en el rostro del albino, por lo que muy a su pesar se limitó a darle las gracias.

-Parece que tienes mucho tiempo y dinero para venir al aquapark.- Dijo algo despectiva, mirando de reojo la bolsa que él traía consigo.

-Se podría decir así, si.- Le tendió la bolsa con sus ojos fijos en sus esmeraldas, esperando ver alguna reacción positiva, aunque no fue exactamente eso lo que observó.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo, devolviéndole una mirada desconfiada. Él intentó aprovechar la ocasión para acercarse más a ella, pero la mano de la chica se interpuso entre ambos.- No te aceleres.- Cogió la bolsa y sacó su contenido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿Cómo...?

-Tsubaki me dijo que querías este libro.- Quiso parecer algo desinteresado, y no fijarse en la ilusión que reflejaban los ojos verdes de la chica. De aquel modo se veía tan bonita...

Pronto ella recuperó la compostura y volvió a guardar el libro en la bolsa, dejándola en la mesita que habia a un lado, junto al horario y el manual.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes? A partir de ahora tengo el permiso del director del aquapark para venir cuando quiera.- Aprovechó la situación para levantarle la barbilla a la chica y sonreirle, ambas bocas peligrosamente cerca.- No te librarás de mi con facilidad.

Ella se ruborizó casi al instante por la cercanía de ambos, pero se separó y recuperó su aire serio y responsable al ver que un par de chicas y un chico se acercaban a la atracción.

-¿No vas a preguntarme cómo lo hice?

-No me interesa saberlo.

Atendió con una sonrisa a la chicas y, como ya era costumbre en ella, pasó a ignorarle. Aunque realmente no pudiera hacerlo, pues se quedó apoyado en la valla de metal hasta que el último miembro de aquel trío se dejó caer por la atracción, y se acercó a Maka para lamerle el cuello, provocando con eso que la chica resbalara por el susto y estuviera a punto de caer ella misma por la atracción, si no hubiera sido porque Soul la cogió de la mano justo a tiempo y tiró de ella con fuerza, hasta ponerla a salvo en tierra firme.

-¡Ya te dije que no hicieras eso!

Pero Soul no la escuchó.

El chico se estaba dirigiendo de nuevo hacia algun otro lugar, ignorando entre risas las quejas de la rubia. Podia decir y despotricar sobre él todo lo que quisiera, pero no habia renegado del regalo que le habia hecho.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!- Le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Maka, por otro lado, no podia sentirse del todo indignada. Parecía estar tomándose (más o menos) en serio lo que él mismo le habia asegurado, aunque aun estaba lejos de lograrlo.

**Bueno, este capitulo ha sido algo más relajado y tranquilo, espero vuestras opiniones. **

**:)) Matta ne.**


	6. Noche de lectura

**Graccias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, como siempre me ayudan a continuar escribiendo esta historia y me motivan a seguirla con más ánimos.**

**¡Lo siento! Estos día he estado ocupada y al final me he tardado muchissimo en subir el capitulo TT'' Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, pero el instituto me absorbe lenta y dolorosamente...**

**-Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

Soul estava de nuevo en su casa, con sus amigos. Aquel día sólo habia ido a entregarle el regalo a Maka, y no hizo nada más.

-Parece que hay varios chicos que podrian interesarse en ella.- Dijo Liz, cruzando las piernas, tras haber escuchado lo que el albino les comentó.- Deberás ir con pies de plomo.

-¿Pies de plomo? Soy Soul Evans, no hay chico mejor que yo.- Se llevó la mano al pecho.- Y tampoco chica capaz de resistirseme.

_Sigue siendo un creído..._ pensaron todos, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-De todos modos, Soul, ¿no has averiguado nada de ella verdad?

El chico puso cara de circumstancias, confirmando sus sospechas y de nuevo colmando sus nervios hasta un punto que llegaba a ser molesto. ¿Acaso aquel chico nunca pensaba en nadie más que en él?

-No importa, no importa.- Tsubaki intentó suavizar el ambiente.- Por el momento ya le ha regalado el libro. Dejemoslo así por ahora.

-Hmm...- Soul divagó un poco. No. No queria dejarlo así.

...

Por otro lado, Maka habia terminado su turno. Podia regresar a casa en su scooter y divagar sobre lo que habia sucedido aquel día. Porque estaba claro que Soul estaba esforzándose en conseguir averiguar cosas de ella y, a su vez, enamorarla.

-Sigue estando muy lejos.- Dijo para si misma.

Aparcó en su lugar habitual y entró en su pequeño piso que compartía con una chica llamada Chrona con la que se habia llevado muy bien aquellos últimos días, y con la que habia congeniado de maravilla el día que la conoció.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas en la bolsa?- Le preguntó la pelirosada una vez se hubieron saludado correctamente.- ¿Un libro?

-Así es. Me lo ha regalado un chico.

Chrona se encogió un poco ante aquella mención, pues no acostumbraba a ser una persona que se relacionara bien con la gente del sexo opuesto.

-¿No es el que tenías ganas de comprar?

Maka asintió animada con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el viejo sofá, a su lado Chrona, y ojeó un poco páginas al azar, todo para oler el atrayente aroma característico de un libro y sonreir para sí misma mientras se imaginaba a cierto albino comprándole aquel preciado objeto que tanto deseaba.

-Sí, que lo es.

-¿Como sabia él que lo querías?

-En la fiesta de Aïja nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos en el que estaba él. Una chica llamada Tsubaki bajó a saludarnos y estuvimos hablando. Creo que le comenté que me gustaria tener este libro.

La pelirosada asintió timidamente con la cabeza, mientras Maka estaba entrando de lleno en la lectura de su nuevo libro, sin ser consciente de que afuera habia comenzado a caer una buena tormenta, todo para que el ambiente dentro del salón fuera el más agradable para que ella pudiera leer bien, aunque incluso si el Sol la hubiera cegado, seguiria leyendo.

...

Al dia siguiente, Maka fue a su trabajo como de costumbre subida a su moto, la cual aparcó en su lugar habitual y saludó a los guardas de seguridad con una sonrisa.

Se topó con Black Star, quién levantó la mano para que se la chocara. Era como una especie de ritual, y le gustaba a la rubia cenizo por la familiaridad que despertaba. Des de el primer dia se habia llevado bien con el peliazul, aunque le asustaron un poco sus momentos de subida del ego. Ahora ya se habia acostumbrado.

Se posicionó en su habitual lugar, a la espera de veraneantes que buscaran emociones fuertes y, sobre todo, disfrutar en aquel aquapark. Tenia la suerte de tener para sí misma una sombrilla y una silla con una mini-mesita para poder descansar, pero en el caso de su compañero no era así. Podía mojarse tanto como quisiera, cierto, pero el Sol le daba de lleno quisiera o no. Suspiró.

Se habia pasado muchas horas leyendo el libro, hasta que recordó que la mañana siguiente tenía que trabajar, por lo que se vió forzada a abandonar su preciado tesero literario para irse a la cama. Aquella sensación era agradable y a la vez triste.

Agradable por saber que un libro te atrae de ese modo, y triste porque quieres seguir leyendo, y no puedes por fuerzas mayores.

-Buenos días.- Saludó una chica, trayendo de vuelta a Maka de su universo propio.

-Buenos días.

Le explicó a la muchacha y a sus acompañantes las intrucciones y, uno a uno, los dejó caer por el tubo mientras escuchaba la divertida mezcla entre gritos y risas, hasta que al final caía en la piscina mojando por completo a Black Star, quien se apresuró a sacarla para que el siguiente pudiera disfrutar de igual modo.

Y de ese modo pasó el día.

Antes de salir, llamaron a los trabajadores y monitores del aquapark para dar una pequeña información. Una que, antes de que la dijeran, Maka y Black Star ya sabían de otros años.

-Mañana vais a tener que arreglar vuestras atracciones para la semana temática.- La vieja mujer con cara de harpía sonrió.- Y hacer los espectáculos de animales. La información que necesitáis está en estos papeles que Aïja os está dando. Ah, y antes de que algún perezoso pregunte si puede quedarse en casa, la respuesta es, como siempre, que no.

Algunos murmuraron y lanzaron suspiros. Maka y Black Star, en cambio, ya se lo esperaban de veces anteriores, y solo se guardaron el papel en algun bolsillo antes de regresar a sus casas.

Maka aparcó, como siempre, en el mismo lugar. Aunque aquella vez habia alguien esperándola.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo, entregándole una rosa de un color rojo intenso.

La rubia se sonrojó al instante. No entendió a qué venía aquello hasta que vió la escalofriante sonrisa de Soul. Intentó recuperar la compostura, pero él ya había captado la sorpresa de la chica y se le adelantó.

Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y la cargó como si se tratara de una princesa. Claro que una princesa no se quejaria de ese modo, pero la ignoró. Entró en la propia casa de la chica y la sentó en una de las dos sillas de la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba iluminada por tres velas. Habia un pequeño jarrón con un par de rosas iguales a la que le tendió minutos antes y, también, la cena preparada y puesta perfectamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Creí que era obvio que se trataba de una cena romántica.- Le puso un poco de vino en su copa, mientras sonreía. Ahora tal vez no producía escalofríos a Maka como anteriormente hacia, sinó que la sonrojó considerablemente.

Nadie habia hecho eso por ella antes.

Soul solo sonrió y puso el vino en su lugar.

-Disfrutemos de la velada, Maka.


	7. Ser un descarado

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...! He tenido algunos "problemas técnicos" en el capitulo anterior, y me disculpo TT'' En compensación he decidido subir antes de lo previsto el capitulo 7. **

**-Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

_-Creí que era obvio que se trataba de una cena romántica.- Le puso un poco de vino en su copa, mientras sonreía. Ahora tal vez no producía escalofríos a Maka como anteriormente hacia, sinó que la sonrojó considerablemente.  
_

_Nadie habia hecho eso por ella antes._

_Soul solo sonrió y puso el vino en su lugar._

_-Disfrutemos de la velada, Maka._

Durante un largo rato, nadie dijo nada. Ella estaba comiendo tranquila y pausadamente la carne que al parecer Soul habia preparado. Le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, preguntándose qué le habría hecho a Chrona.

_Sólo espero que no esté tirada en algún lugar sólo por esto, Soul Evans_, le amenazó interiormente mientras se llevaba un trozo de solomillo a la boca.

No se imaginaba a ese chico cocinando. Aunque la simple imagen la hacia sonreir inconscientemente. En aquel momento llevaba un traje (provablemente caro, según pudo apreciar la rubia) negro con unas finas rayas blancas, y una camiseta de un color rojo oscuro debajo. Tenia el rostro ligeramente más serio de lo normal, al contrario que Maka, que ya solía estar de ese modo.

Terminaron en silencio la cena, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Soul dirigió su mirada a la rubia cenizo, quien se sentía intimidada por el chico.

-Cuentame algo sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?- La chica entrecerró con un deje de desconfianza sus orbes esmeraldas, esperando encontrar una sonrisa burlona por parte del albino.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Oh, nada en particular. Qué te gusta hacer, comer, beber... si te guto yo.- Añadió lo último mirándola lascivamente, lo cual provocó en la chica un poco de sobresalto y un ligero sonrojo que deseó que el chico no notara.

-No empecemos, Soul Evans.

Se llenó un poco más la copa de vino, mientras se calmaba en su interior tras la pregunta del chico y su atrevida mirada.

Bebió la bebida y dejó con tranquilidad la copa de nuevo en la mesa.

-Me gusta leer.- Comenzó.- La buena música y la _tranquilidad_.- Puso énfasis en aquella última palabra.

Y es que el caso era que aquel chico albino con mirada felina llamado Soul habia irrumpido en su vida de un modo demasiado descarado, rompiendo la tranquilidad y la rutina que solían rodearla. Porque en el momento en el que la rosa roja que fue tendida por él apareció ante sus ojos, supo que la rutina se rompería. Como una copa de cristal.

-¿La tranquilidad?

Pero aquella palabra tan claramente audible habia interesado al chico, aún viendose ignorante al profundo significado que tenía para la rubia cenizo.

-Algo que presiento que me va a faltar de ahora en adelante...

Dejó caer las palabras con pesadez, apoyando algo aburrida la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-¿Por qué motivo te iba a faltar?

-¿No lo entiendes? Irrumpes en mi vida sin pensar en si tenía o no planes para ésta noche.

Algo consternado, Soul Evans bufó, también aburrido. No esperaba que se refiriera a algo tan trivial, simple e increiblemente estúpido como aquello, culpándole de su "falta de tranquilidad".

-Pero no los tenías.

-¿Como puedes ser tan descarado?- Bufó ella, algo molesta, pero a la vez un poco divertida.

Aquel chico no era tan molesto, pues la verdad era que sus planes para aquella noche eran alquilar una película de humor y verla junto a Chrona. Pensar en ella le recordó algo...

-¿Por cierto, y Chrona?

El albino bajó la mirada, algo incómodo.

-Tuve que pedirle un fabor a un amigo. -La miró de reojo.- Pero eso ahora no es lo importante. Cuéntame más sobre ti.

La rubia se escandalizó por dentro, pues sabia que a la chica del pelo rosa la compañía de otras personas la inquietaba y la ponía nerviosa. Pero ahora tampoco podía hacerle nada, ya que estaba frente a Soul Evans. Un chico que no le desagradaba del todo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-¿Has tenido novios antes?

Maka se sonrojó.

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia...

El albino abrió de par en par los ojos. Aquella chica tenía veinte años. Era esbelta y bonita, con unos ojos demasiado hermosos como para no perderse en ellos. Tenia un rostro bello y bien estructurado, todo en su lugar, sin errores. Y su cuerpo era proporcionado y casi perfecto. Lo único era que... no era suyo.

_Todavía_, se dijo, sonriendo levemente. Aquel cuerpo no había sido de nadie antes.

-Es decir, que no.- Aclaró, zanjando el tema como si le importara lo más mínimo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pero se sobreentiende.- Ésta vez fue él el que bebió de su copa y examinó el reloj. Aproximadamente las doce. Sonrió.- Oh, se ha hecho tarde. ¿Te importa si por esta noche me quedo aqui?

Maka se levantó de golpe, con un rostro bastante enfadado.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Dios mío... ¡lo tenías preparado!

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Eres... eres... un... ¡un descarado!

-Por supuesto.- Claro que lo era. Era Soul Evans, ¿con quién creía esa chica que estaba hablando? Si no lo fuera, no estaría haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, ni se habría atrevido a formularle ese desafío aquella noche en la bolera...

Pero para cuando llegó a aquella conclusión, se dió cuenta de que habia sido expulsado a patadas del apartamento y se encontraba en la calle, con Maka a sus espaldas dirigiéndose hacia el interior del edificio.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió tras ella antes de que ésta cerrara de un golpe seco la puerta, colocando su pie para que no se cerrara del todo, aunque de ese modo aquella parte de su cuerpo lo pagó muy caro, inundándole al instante un dolor impresionante.

-E-espera...- Jadeó, intentando controlar sus palabras y el dolor de su pie izquierdo.- Puedo... ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Maka, quién se habia girado por puro instinto, dejó de pressionar la puerta de madera contra el pie del chico, haciendo que él pudiera entrar, pero a la vez asustándose de él.

Le miró con desconfianza.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Dijo entonces el albino.- ¿No creerás que caería tan bajo como para aprovechar y besarte, no?

El que ella siguiera sin cambiar su mirada hizo entender a Soul que así era. Dió un respingo y se acercó a ella, pero al apoyar el pie izquierdo hizo una mueca de dolor que para desagrado de Maka, le revolvió el estómago con un sentimiento de culpa.

-Está bien.- Dijo, acercándose al chico. Éste reaccionando a una velocidad felina mientras sonreía con esfuerzo la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, apoyándose él en la pared para que el dolor de su pie no aumentara.

La presinonó contra él cada vez con más fuerza. Aspiraba su aroma... y juró que el corazón de la chica iba a cien, además de que notó que estaba algo roja, pese a estar de espaldas a él.

Permaneció así mucho tiempo, hasta que se cansó. Y como la chica no parecía querer separarse de él (aunque asumía que se sentía algo culpable por lo ocurrido con su pie, y entonces creía que tampoco debía negarse), se sentó en el suelo. Ella con él, quien aún la presionaba con fuerza.

Y entre los brazos de Soul, Maka quedó profundamente dormida. Y él, apoyando su cabeza en la de la chica, se sumó al sueño de ésta, quedando abrazados y completamente dormidos aquella noche de verano.

**Espero que éste capítulo haya compensado el error que tuve en el anterior... **

**Gracias por leer mi fic! Dejen sus reviews, animan siempre a continuar con una historia ^^**


	8. Una mañana dificil

**-Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Aqui estoy de nuevo cual pesada agradeciendo los reviews ^^. Me alegra que os gustase y más que dejarais vuestra opinión al respecto en el review, muchas gracias :))**

Cuando Maka abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su cama. Por un momento solo pensó que el día anterior se acostó algo tarde, pero pronto recordó que no fue del todo así.

Estuvo cenando con Soul, y le pateo hasta la puerta, y... se dejó abrazar.

Su rostro enrojeció al instante, cubriéndolo con las sábanas por puro instinto. Intentó recordar qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero con eso solo logró que enrojeciera aún más.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Si se habia dormido en brazos de cierto chico molesto... ¿éste la habia traído hasta casa? En brazos... ¿quizás?

_¡No, no, no, no! Eso no puede ser..._, Maka se quería fundir con la tela que la rodeaba en ese momento, completamente avergonzada de lo que ocurrió. También recordó como le habia aplastado el pie y se sintió culpable de nuevo.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la cocina con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Tal vez la noche anterior habia bebido demasiado para lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a tomar alcohol.

De todos modos, se dijo, evitaria que aquel chico entrara de nuevo en su casa con aquellos aires de superioridad y suficiencia. ¡Era su casa! Bueno, y la de Chrona. Por cierto... ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué pasó con ella la noche anterior?

Maka dió un suspiro y se adentró en su cocina, dispuesta a beber de un solo trago un vaso de zumo de naranja y reponerse de la vergüenza pasada. O ese era el plan, hasta que divisó a cierta persona molesta trasteando en su cocina.

-Buenos días.- Saludó sonriente.- ¿Has dormido bien?

La rubia palideció. Se sostuvo de la silla e intentó calmar su ira, todo para que su casa no se viera perjudicada. ¿¡Es que aún no terminaba de molestarla?!

Respondió a su pregunta con un largo silencio, dejandolo un poco desconcertado, aunque realmente ya se esperaba aquella reacción al verle preparando el desayuno.

-¿Tienes hambre? He hecho huevos fritos.- Señaló con indiferencia un par de platos que reposaban en la encimera, al lado de los fogones.- Ahora estoy friendo unas patatas. ¿Te apetecen?

La rubia cenizo le miró con confusión. Aquel no era el chico atrevido y descarado con el que habia tenido que tratar de mala gana la noche anterior. Oh, espera...

-No hicimos nada, ¿verdad?

Soul dejó por un momento de preocuparse por lo que estaba cocinando y la miró, de nuevo con su sonrisa escalofriante y sus ojos lujuriosos, de algún modo imaginando lo que no hicieron la noche pasada. Pero que a él no le importaria hacer...

-Tal vez.

Devolvió su interés en las patatas y apagó el fuego. Esperó unos segundos y vertió el contenido de la sartén de manera equitativa en ambos platos, dejando luego el artilugio en la fregadera, junto con agua fría. Cogió ambos platos y los llevó, ante la paralizada mirada de Maka, a la mesa del comedor.

Esperó a que la chica se decidiera a comer para hacerlo él mismo, en silencio.

-Dime por fabor que no hicimos nada...- Murmuró, comiendo despacio, una a una, las patatas que rodeaban el huevo.

Soul estuvo pensando en inventarse una trola. Decir que hicieron de _todo_ y contarle con pelos y señales lo que supuestamente sucedió entre ambos la noche pasada. Pero si algo habia aprendido los últimos días de Maka era que sus juegos sucios no solían funcionar. Salvo la noche anterior, cierto, que terminó abrazado a ella. Pero era consciente de que tan solo habia sido suerte.

-No.- Dijo, al fin.- No pasó nada.- Esperó a que sonriera aliviada para proseguir.- Pero tampoco me hubiera importado que sucediera algo.- Su maquivélica sonrisa se ensanchó de modo que la rubia cenizo sintiera escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. También enrojeció al instante, detalle que gustó al albino.

-S-sabes que este tipo de trucos n-no suelen funcionar conmigo...

-Apenas puedes decir nada decente y sin tartamudear tras escuchar mis palabras.- Dijo con total normalidad, como si de por si todas las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies tras decir las palabras adecuadas, como aquellas.

-Idiota.

Él solamente sonrió.

-¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

-No, hoy no tengo que trabajar.

-Hm...

-No tengo intenciones de hacer planes contigo, ¿sabes?- Bebió su zumo con avidez, consciente de la situación, sin querer aceptarla. Su corazón ya habia dado un vuelco hacia apenas unos momentos, con aquello solo se arriesgaba a que diera otro... para su desagrado e irritación.

_¡No tengo por qué sentir nada por este idiota! Ni siquiera entiende los sentimientos de una chica normal..._ pero también sabia que no era cierto. O no del todo, cierto.

-No iba a hacerlo.- Sonrió, provocando de nuevo escalofríos en Maka.- Pero sabes que no me molestaria.

-¿Y Chrona?- Se apresuró a preguntar, para no seguir en esa línea incómoda de conversación.

-Ya te lo dije, se la encargué a un amigo.

Maka recogió ambos platos y los llevó a la cocina, mientras Soul hacia lo mismo con los vasos y los cubiertos, casi esperando a que ella le regañara. Pero no sucedio del todo así.

-Pareces preocupada. Te digo que la dejé con un amigo, no debes preocuparte.

-¡Justo por eso me preocupo!

La chia se habia girado como un tornado al escuchar la tranquilidad que emanaba de las palabras de Soul. Justo por eso se preocupaba...

-Oh, tu le conoces.

-¿Como?

-El obseso de la simetría al que lanzaste cruelmente por el tuvo de la muerte.- Recordó, intentando intencionadamente causarle un sentimiento de culpa.

-Querrás decir que tu lo hiciste.- Se cruzó orgullosa de brazos.- Él se lanzó por su cuenta en mi caso.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Soul quiso apartar el tema.

-En todo caso, es con él con quién ha pasado las horas desde que llegaste ayer por la noche. Debes saber que ese idiota no le haría nada a menos que fuera simétricamente inaceptable. Ya debes suponer a lo que me refiero.

Ella lo miró de reojo, desconfiada. Solo esperaba que Chrona no hubiera pasado unas crueles horas junto a un chico solo por su culpa.

**Bueno, ¿fans del Chrona&Death The Kid? Yo no demasiado, por lo que no os ilusionéis mucho, que será una pareja de pocas apariciones en el fic. Me centraré en Maka&Soul y en Tsubaki&Black*Star. **

**En todo caso, ¿qué os pareció el capitulo? **


	9. Chrona y el amor

**-Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra saber vuestras opiniones sobre los capitulos de este fic, domo arigato ^^.**

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, Maka sí tenia que trabajar. Preparar su atracción junto a Black*Star era una tarea complicada, pero agradecía el haber librado por la mañana, o si no no se hubiera encontrado bien para hacer tal tarea en ese momento.

Aún así, bajo el abrasador sol de una tarde de julio, no se podia trabajar en paz.

De tres a seis, habia preparado junto a su compañero el Tubo de la Muerte para la temática del día siguiente: lo salvaje.

Habian colgado alrededor de todo el tubo plantas falsas de imitación, habian decorado la entrada como si se tratara de una cueva y habian añadido pequeños detalles en la piscina final. Luego, para rematarlo decidieron como turnarse con Aïja, ya que Maka debía hacer el espectáculo de las aves rapaces de 7 a 8, por lo que no podria estar en su atracción.

Una vez decidido todo, se fue rápida como una bala al campo dónde debería preparar su espectáculo junto a otros compañeros.

Sí, el día siguiente seria muy, pero que muy largo.

...

-Soul.- Una mujer alta, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y pocos años, se acercó al albino cuando éste entró por la puerta grande de su inmensa casa.- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Hola, madre.- Saludó desinteresado, sin querer contestar a la pregunta que la mujer le habia hecho.- ¿Como has estado?

Paseó desinteresadamente por el recibidor de la casa, provocando de ese modo la ira de su madre Elizabeth, quién no dudó en gritarle al ver como su hijo pretendía humillarla e ignorar su pregunta.

-¿¡Otra vez con "chicas fáciles"?! ¡Deja de buscarle problemas a tu familia y haz el fabor de escoger una chica de las que se te propone!

Soul habia continuado caminando con cara de aburrido, como si lo gritado por su madre no fuera lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención.

La mujer, en cambio, tenia en su rostro toda expressión de desagrado en aquel momento. Creía que habia criado mejor a su hijo, pero al parecer le habia salido más mujeriego que su propio padre, cosa que la sacaba completamente de quicio. No podia tirar por la borda todo lo que habia conseguido su familia en tan poco tiempo.

-¡No hieras el orgullo de la familia Evans, Soul!- Bramó, antes de que el chico desapareciera por la puerta del comedor.

...

La noche cayó pronto sobre el aquapark, y daban las nueve y media en el reloj de su salón, en el momento justo en el que introducía la llave en la ranura, preguntándose si su compañera Chrona ya habia regresado, y en dónde habia estado exactamente. También tenia ganas de disculparse, ya que creía que era la culpable de que seguramente se sintiera mal, y tuviera miedo.

Sin embargo, cuando entró, la vió tranquilamente sentada en el sofá viendo en la televisión uno de esos programas de variedades con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en sus labios.

-Hola.- Saludó, curiosa, queriendo saber el motivo de la felicidad de su compañera.- ¿Cómo fue?

-H-hola Maka.- Dijo ella, regresando a su estado habitual, pero con una media sonrisa.- Estuvo bien.

La rubia cenizo dejó sus cosas en el lugar correspondinete y se sentó junto a su amiga en el sillón, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Bien? Cuentame lo que sucedió.

La pelirosada se puso nerviosa y jugueteó con los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para contarle a su compañera y amiga como le fue con Death The Kid, el fanático de la simetría.

-Oh, dilo sin rodeos.

-M-me compró rosas en un puesto del parque.- Comenzó.- Y estuvimos paseando toda la tarde. Cenamos en un r-restaurante l-lujoso y dormimos en un hotel lujoso.

Maka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Chrona. Chrona, la tímida chica que teme relacionarse demasiado con las personas del sexo opuesto...¡habia dormido con un chico por una noche! Su pregunta era... ¿habrían llegado a...?

-D-dormimos en camas separadas.- Aclaró al ver el rostro medio enrojecido de su compañera.- No me hi-hizo nada. Me contó historias y me enseñó l-los principios de su p-perfecta s-simetría.

Aún así, la rubia no terminaba de creerlo. El que pudiera llevarse de ese modo con un chico... no era lo normal en ella. Tal vez, al ser él un personaje curioso, tampoco pensara en cosas pervertidas como otros y, después de todo, no le habia parecido un mal chico.

Estuvo cavilando un buen rato también en la cama, tras cenar una ensalada ligera y dejarse caer muerta en su habitación, pensando en lo que sucedería al dia siguiente.

La semana tematica siempre había sido, para la rubia, una semana mágica, dónde el trabajo ya no se veía como un trabajo exactamente. Cumplía los sueños de todos los niños que se subían a la atracción empujándoles suavemente a un sinfín de túneles y curvas llenos de agua hasta que, al final, caían en una gran piscina de agua.

Eso era antes.

Aquel verano habia tenido que encargarse del Túnel de la Muerte, con su sinfín de túneles oscuros, tenebrosos y, de algun modo, horripilantes. A ella no le gustaban los lugares oscuros, por lo que aquella atracción le provocaba respeto. Nunca se habia subido y tampoco habia sentido tal necesidad. Aun así, seguía estando nerviosa al pensar en el día siguiente. Queria darlo todo para que todos pudieran disfrutarlo.

Y con ese pensamiento, quedó dormida.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sé que ha sido poca cosa este capitulo (os doy permiso para aporrearme hasta la inconsciencia), pero el próximo va a ser más largo y aparecerá oficialmente la pareja BlackStar/Tsubaki. Habrá Soul/Maka (pues es la principal). **

**¿Reviews? :))**


	10. El día de lo salvaje

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior! Són como la droga y animan al autor a escribir más pronto y con más ganas. **

**Espero que os guste este primer capitulo de la Semana Temática del aquapark de Maka. Habrá varios, y en todos escenas "románticas" de la pareja principal y la secundária. **

**Siento, fans del KidxChrona, que no vaya a poner más que pequeños roces entre ellos. **

Primer día de la semana temática. Lo salvaje, lo oscuro, lo temible... y Maka en un estado absoluto de nervios parada frente a la entrada de la atracción, sintiendo como sudaba de puro nerviosismo y como la gente iba llegando.

Siempre se emocionaba ante los sucesos importantes, e intentaba dar el todo por el todo, dar su máximo esfuerzo y, si era necesario, pasarse todo el dia bajo el sol abrasador de julio. Sólo pedía que los visitantes del aquapark se llevaran un buen recuerdo de su visita.

Y, entre esto y lo otro, llegó el momento de lucirse. Tenía que hacer el espectáculo de las aves rapaces esa tarde, por lo que Aïja la substituyó durante la última hora en que estaba abierto el parque.

Se cambió y fue a recibir al público entre los aplausos. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Primero el falcón. Hizo una buena actuación, todo sin problemas. Nunca antes habia hecho ningún espectáculo de aquella importancia y sentía que todo iba bien, queriendo que así continuara en los siguientes minutos.

El águila, el búho y los demás animales hicieron un gran espectáculo, todo fue perfecto y hasta la felicitaron al regresar al interior del establecimiento, dónde tenían las aves, el vestuario y salas de aparato y objetos varios.

Black*Star estaba ahí, levantando el dedo pulgar como símbolo de aprovación.

-Lo hiciste bien.- Dijo, levantándole el animo a la rubia quién sonrió abiertamente, sin ser consciente de que alguien la estaba observando escondido entre la multitud.

...

Aquella misma noche, no muy lejos del aquapark, Kid, Liz y Patty estaban sentados en una mesa redonda de un bar casi vacío, con las paredes rojas y varios cuadros y pósters sobre grandes maestros del rock y del heavy.

En los altavoces se escuchaba una balada de _Scorpions_ y las cuatro o cinco personas que estaba tomando algo hablaban en un agradable tono bajo, de modo que el relajado ambiente le era favorable a un perfeccionista como Death the Kid, quien estaba contándole a sus compañeras la velada que pasó junto a Chrona.

-Qué valiente.- Dijo Liz con sorna, y clara intención de mosquear al chico.- ¿Así que tu primer impulso fue cortarle el cabello simétricamente?

El pelinegro la miró con una media sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que la habia encontrado adorablemente adorable. Siempre tan tímida, pero a la vez confiando en él aun sin casi conocerle. Su unica pega, y no una muy pequeña para Kid...

-¡Debo llevarla a la peluqueria!- Gritó, tomándose de los pelos.- No podré soportarlo mucho más a este paso...

Una gotita apareció en la frente de ambas rubias. Patty soltó una carcajada que tuvo que callar cuando algunos de los clientes y el dueño comenzaron a mirarla mal. Liz, por su parte, bebió de la coca-cola que tenia delante bastante calmada.

-Bueno, pero si lo soportaste y no saltaste encima de ese chica al verla asimétrica, eso quiere decir que te gusta.- Suspiró.- Incluso has olvidado la asimetría de su cabello por un momento, ¿no?

-Hm, puede que tengas algo de razón.- Bajó la mirada a su vaso de cristal con un refresco y una venita cruzó su mente mientras estrellaba el vaso contra la pared.

No soportaba la asimetría.

...

Tsubaki y Soul estaban delante del aquapark, cruzando la entrada y dirigiéndose directos hacia el Tubo de la Muerte entre la oscuridad agradable de la noche y la gente que ya se iba hacia su casa.

La pelinegra habia querido acompañar a Soul cuando éste se habia empeñado en ver a Maka, pensando que tal vez de ese modo podria toparse con Black*Star.

Habia estado hablando alguna vez por teléfono de cosas triviales, y sentía que cada vez le gustaba más y quería estar a su lado, apoyándole y ayudándole.

-Oh, hola.- Los saludó el peliazul al pasar por su lado.

Tsubaki se giró alterada y enseguida se dispuso a mantener una conversación con él, momento que el albino aprovechó para escaquearse y dirigirse a la atracción que le interesaba en aquel momento.

Varias pared y atracciones por las que pasaba estaban decoradas con hiedras que trepaban, con antorchas y otras decoraciones de la selva. Así que ese día iba a ir todo sobre lo "salvaje"... se relamió un poco.

¿Se habría vestido su rubia "salvajemente"? Y entonces paró en seco, con la cara completamente roja y asombrado por sus pensamientos y el acelerar que llevaban sus pies desde que dejó a Black*Star y a Tsubaki hablando a solas, dirigiéndose hacia el Tubo de la Muerte.

_Cálmate_, se dijo. Pero estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¡Maldición! Eso del amor realmente era una lata. ¡Si solo iba a seducir a una chica! ¿A qué venían esos latidos tan fuertes en su corazón? Suspiró.

La vió bajo la luz de una antorcha, sentada de rodillas en el suelo escribiendo algo en un papel. Era su oportunidad.

Se quitó los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible y subió con sigilo las escaleras. Se dispuso a ponerse detrás de Maka y, con una sonrisa, la rodeó con los brazos fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!- Exigió ella, al notar de quién se trataba.- ¡He dicho que me sueltes, Soul Evans!

-Oh, está bien.- Se dirigió, de pie, hasta la entrada a la atracción.- ¿Puedo hacerlo aquí?

Con la cara pálida, Maka intentó evitar lo inevitable, antes de soltar un grito al verse deslizándose por las curvas de la atracción de la que se hacía cargo, maldiciendo todo lo que podia en voz alta a aquel albino que tanto la fastidiaba a veces.

Cayeron en la piscina haciendo un gran estruendo. Él se quedó encima de ella, observándola con detenimiento. Tenia la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo, la cual cosa llegaba a hacersele irresistible. Tenia el cabello mojado alrededor de su cara y su mirada esmeralda observándole a él con reproche. Él, quién también tenía la ropa mojada y en su camiseta se podían distinguir las marcas de su torso bien formado.

Maka intentó levantarse, pero Soul la cogió por las muñecas, apretándola contra el muro, quedando sentados, el agua rodéandoles a ambos y él sentado en las piernas de ella, en la oscuridad.

La chica intentó mostrarse impassible, pero le resultaba dificil. Estaba completamente roja, lo sabia.

-No me digas que haciéndote cargo de una atracción nunca habias bajado por ella...

-Cállate.- Intentó de nuevo zafarse del agarre del chico, pero la tenia sujeta con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa, al menos por dos razones.

La primera de ellas era que estaba muy oscuro. Varias de las antorchas de aquella zona habian sido apagadas por su compañero y no habia nadie cerca.

La segunda, era que estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Los labios del chico estaban cada vez más cerca, irresistiblemente irresistibles.

-Te quiero, Maka.- Y, inevitablemente, chocó con ellos en un beso algo subido de tono. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron una y otra vez, hasta que decidieron separarse...


	11. Una cosa lleva siempre a la otra

**Gracias por todos los reviews! Fueron más de los esperados, por lo que pensé en subir un poco antes la continuación. **

**Espero que este capitulo os guste y dejéis muchos reviews como regalos con vuestras opiniones :3**

Maka habia salido de la ducha y se habia puesto ropa cómoda, justo antes de dejarse caer encima del sillón del salón, sin importarle cuán mojado estuviera su cabello, y cerró los ojos, repasando mentalmente todo lo que habia sucedido.

Encontrarse a Soul la mañana anterior haciéndole el desayuno habia sido frustrante en cierto modo. Le habia costado un poco decorar con Black*Star el Tubo de la Muerte y habia dado su mayor esfuerzo en el espectáculo. Habia terminado tarde su turno. Y se habia besado con Soul, quién suponía que estaba dormido en su habitación en aquel momento.

_-No me digas que haciéndote cargo de una atracción no habias bajado por ella..._

_Cállate.- Intentó de nuevo zafarse del agarre del chico, pero la tenia sujeta con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa, al menos por dos razones._

_La primera de ellas era que estaba muy oscuro. Varias de las antorchas de quella zona habian sido apagadas por su compañero y no habia nadie cerca._

_La segunda, era que estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Los labios del chico estaban cada vez más cerca, irresistibles._

_-Te quiero, Maka.- Y, inevitablemente, chocó con ellos en un beso algo subido de tono. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron una y otra vez, hasta que decidieron separarse.- Te quiero.- Repitió el chico, lanzándole el aliento caliente en sus labios debido a la cercanía. Ella, completamente ruborizada, bajó la mirada sin terminar de entender lo que habia sucedido en su estómago hacia apenas unos momentos. _

_¿Ella también le quería? _

_Levantó la mirada para observar aquellos ojos de color carmesí que la observaban como si estuvieran esperando realmente algo de ella. La misma respuesta, quizás. O que le empujara, tal vez. Pero la rubia cenizo permaneció impassible. _

_Declararle que a ella también le gustaba significaria admitir su derrota y lanzarse a los brazos de ese maldito chico. No queria eso. No, para nada. Tenia la certeza de que una vez eso ocurriera, él la abandonaría y se iría a intentar algo con otra. _

_Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de nuevo él la besó con fuerza. Buscaba abrirse paso con su lengua hacia la suya, pero ella mantenía la boca cerrada sin estar segura de aquello, aunque de nada sirvió. _

_Soul mordió el labio inferior de la chica repetidas veces, pasando su lengua una vez terminaba cada mordida. Maka no pudo evitar retorcerse, y trató de apartar su cara, pero él atrapó su cabeza con ambas manos. _

_Ahora ella podía empujarlo con sus manos libres, pero no lo hizo. Las dejó caer muertas como un peso a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si fueran extremidades sin ninguna utilidad en ese momento. _

_Soul siguió con sus mordidas y lamidas, hasta que la rubia cenizo se resbaló y terminó hundida en el metro de profundidad del agua, debajo del chico, quién la levantó por las caderas y le dió un beso apasionado. Ésta veza, Maka si entreabrió los labios lo suficiente como para que ambas lenguas hicieran contacto y trató de levantar sus brazos, pero no pudo. Él estaba sujétandola de las muñecas. _

_La empujó con suavidad hasta apresarla entre él y la pared de cartón piedra que rodeaba la piscina del final de la atracción, sin separar los labios en ningún momento más que para respirar un momento. _

_-Soul.- Dijo ella, separando sus labios de los de él en un intento de frenar todo aquello. Notaba que se le estaab yendo de las manos. Pero él no le permitió decir nada. La rodeó por la cintura con fuerza y dirigió sus besos en su cuello mojado, para dejar grabado que él habia pasado por allí.- Soul...- Repitió, intentando empujarlo, ero no sirvió de nada. _

_Pasados unos segundos, ella logró apartarlo lo suficiente como para que su lengua no tocara ninguna parte de su cuerpo y, por tanto, poder hablar con él mediante palabras, y no besos. _

_-Soul... esto...- Comenzó, titubeando un poco. Estaba roja hasta las orejas, tenia sus esmeraldas fijas en sus pies y evitaba que el chico la viera directamente a los ojos.- Estamos en mi lugar de trabajo.- Murmuró. _

_Él sonrió. Se levantó y Maka hizo lo mismo, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de sus pies, los cuales andaban a duras penas debido a los ligeros temblores de éstos, de lo nerviosa que se encontraba en ese momento. El albino lo notó y, cargándola como una princesa, intentó evitar que siguieran temblando._

_-No te quejes.- Dijo Soul cuando ella iba a protestar.- Nadie va a vernos así.- Sonrió de ese modo escalofriante que sólo él sabe hacer y le dijo a Maka que rodeara su cuello con los brazos, para evitar que se cayera. _

_Pero en lugar de eso, tan solo pidió que la bajara, que podia andar sola. _

_-Mi presencia y lo que acaba de pasar te pone tan nerviosa que te tiemblan las piernas.- Dijo pícaramente, claramente intentando que ella lo negara, pero no dijo nada. Bajó su cabeza un poco y la apoyó en el hombro de Soul quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojó por una chica. _

Maka se fue a secar un poco su cabello, antes de dirigirse a la cama de su habitación en la que se encontraba Soul, sin camiseta. Se sonrojó al instante, pero no apartó la mirada puesto que el chico se encontraba dormido y no era consciente de eso.

No habian hecho el amor. No porque él no hubiese querido, porque Maka notó enseguida las ganas que tenía él de _hacerla suya_ definitivamente. Sino porque realmente ella era virgen, y apenas habia tenido relaciones antes. De hecho, el albino ya le habia robado su primer beso. Aunque se hubiera dado un beso en los labios anteriormente, cuando tenia unos catorce o quinze años. Pero un beso placentero, que le provocara escalofríos por todo el cuerpo... nada de eso habia tendio antes de la llegada del albino.

Cerró la débil luz de su mesita de noche que Soul, por algun motivo, se habia dejado encendida antes de quedarse dormido. Maka se sonrojó al instante cuando recordó todo lo sucedido. Tal vez no hubieran hecho el amor, pero si habian practicado sexo...

_Maka abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su piso, asombrada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le cedió el paso a Soul antes de cerrar y le pidió que no hiciera ruido, dado que posiblemente Chrona se encontrara en su habitación durmiendo a aquellas horas. _

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación más lejana a la de la pelirosada, que precisamente era la de Maka, y el albino sólo esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró para apresar a _su_ chica entre sus brazos y morderle provocativamente el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja, antes de que ella se revolviera incómoda y se separara de él. _

_-¿Puedes salir un momento?- Preguntó ella, sonrojada.- Voy a ponerme ropa seca... _

_Por contra de lo que esperaba, Soul le hizo caso. Cerró la puerta, pero con una sonrisa. Escuchó atentamente hasta que el sonido de las prendas ser dejadas en algun lugar le indicó que entrara. Lo hizo. _

_Rodeó a una Maka con tan sólo la ropa interior puesta y posó su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo._

_-Me gustas mucho sin ropa.- Susurró. _

_La chica notó como el aliento caliente del chico rozaba su cuello y como toda su piel se erizaba, antes de sonrojarse por completo y separarse de él, bajando la mirada avergonzada. _

_-Te dije que salieras... _

_-No especificaste por cuanto tiempo exactamente.-La tumbó en la cama y volvió a sus andanzas dandole besos fuertes y apasionados, y otros no tan salvajes, combinándolos, mientras escuchaba los suspiros de la rubia. _

_Maka, casi sin encontrar una razón lógica a sus acciones, le quitó botón a botón la camiseta al albino, palpando su pecho desnudo y notando como él la alzaba para abrazarla con fuerza. _

_-Soul...- Susurró, mientras rodeaba algo indecisa al chico con sus brazos desnudos. Él lo notó, y se le erizó la piel al notar el tacto de la chica a la que amaba. _

_-Maka...- Pero él debía mantenerse impassible. La rodeó a ella también y trató de quitarle el sujetador, pero viéndose en el aprieto de no poder hacerlo, la misma chica se lo quitó ante la atónita mirada del chico.- Estás hermosa.- Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y deteniendose en su pecho. Lo acarició con suavidad, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y se abrazara a él para evitar que la viera en ese estado. _

_-Me da vergüenza.- Dijo. _

_-¿Quieres que yo también me desnude?- Dijo, separando a la chica para terminar de quitarse su camisa mojada y hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, en el mismo estado. Miró a Maka un momento y dirigió sus labios hacia el pecho derecho de la chica, besándolo._

_-Soul...- Soltó un suspiro agitado cuando él posó su otra mano en el pecho izquierdo. Ella sólo pudo rodear al albino con ambos brazos y dejar que él hiciera el resto. Hasta, por algun motivo, ella terminó completamente pegada al chico. _

_Notó un bulto en la entrepierna de Soul y, completamente avergonzada, lo rozó con una de sus manos libres. Él soltó un gemido y, viendo que parecía causarle _placer_ al chico, lo frotó, aunque algo insegura. Soul bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, moviendola también algo titubeante. _

_Durante uns minutos permanecieron de ese modo, aunque alguno soltaba un suspiro de vez en cuando, provocando que el otro lo soltara de igual modo. _

_-Maka...- Susurró él, soltando la mano de la chica y la suya propia.- ¿Quieres...?_

_Ella bajó la mirada. Le daba algo de miedo, no queria. Pero tampoco sabia como decírselo al chico, quien ella sabía lo estaba deseando. Pero no tuvo que responder, porque él presionó sus labios con los de la chica en ese mismo instante en el que abrió la boca para responder. _

_-No hace falta.- Dijo Soul al separarse. _

_-Ehh...- Maka sentía que quería morirse en ese instante, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.- Creo que voy a darme una ducha._

_Se levantó, cogiendo las prendas secas que habia sacado con anterioridad, totalmente avergonzada, y se dirigió a la ducha._

Obervó como, muy inteligentemente según el pensar de Maka, Soul se habia quedado dormido en el lado de la cama que no daba a la pared. Ella tuvo que hacer filigranas para poder tumbarse sin despertarle, quedándose de lado en la cama. Viendo la espalda de Soul con una media sonrisa.

En ese mismo instante fue cuando él se giró y, con una pícara sonrisa, la rodeó con los brazos para darle un apasionado beso en los labios y apresarla contra su pecho, sabiendo que ella estaría muy roja.

-¿No pensaste que me dormiría sin ti, verdad?

Ella, algo aturdida, sólo le contestó con un gruñido, mientras el chico tanteaba encima de la cama en busca de una sábana, pues aunque el verano estaba dejando altas temperaturas, la chica aun tenía el cabello algo mojado y no tenia ganas de que se resfriara. Porque la queria.

-Te quiero.- Dijo, presionando más a la chica contra su pecho.- Maka...

_Yo también te quiero_, pensó ella. Pues después de todas las cosas vergonzosas que hizo, lo único que podía era admitir su derrota. Pero era una mala perdedora, y aquello no lo dijo en voz alta. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Soul y se dejó llevar por el sueño...

**Bueno, he aqui algo de lemmon... aunque no se me da muy bien, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Aunque lo parezca, aviso que este no es el último capitulo ni mucho menos (lo digo para evitar malentendidos, nunca se sabe). Aun no se termina el verano, ¿ne? :))**


	12. Dificultades para amar

**Waaaa :D Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me animan muchisimo a seguir, en serio, asi que aqui teneis la continuación. **

Cuando Maka despertó a las 8h para ir a hacer todos los preparativos para el evento de aquel dia en el aquapark, ya no estaba Soul abrazándola. Recordó todo lo sucedido y al instante se recriminó a sí misma por actuar siguiento sus instintos. Ahora ya no lo volvería a ver y, además, habría sido una más en la lista de ligues de ese descarado.

Pero no era como si le importara demasiado, ¿no?

Bueno, se podria decir de ese modo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar algo rápido y llegar temprano al aquapark. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al albino friendo un huevo como quién no quiere la cosa. Llevaba su delantal de flores y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquella imagen.

-No sabia que cocinaras tan bien.- Dijo.- La última vez hiciste una buena comida.

Soul se giró un poco antes de sonreir ampliamente al ver a Maka con unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta ancha. Tenia el pelo algo revuelto, y se veía tan hermosa... se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento, pero no permitió que ella lo notara.

-No tengo la oportunidad de cocinar en mi casa, y me gusta hacerlo.- Le puso el plato en la mesa, frente a la chica, y otro en su lugar.- Es bueno cocinar para alguien.

-¿Dónde vives?- Maka se llevó un bocado a la boca y observó de reojo a Soul, quien habia bajado la mirada. Pensó que tal vez no la hubiera escuchado y le repitió la pregunta, pero en ese momento, al escuchar su respuesta quedó bastante petrificada.

-Vivo en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa de la familia Evans.- Dió un bocado él también, sintiéndose más incómodo de lo que debería. No entendía qué tipo de molestia era aquella. No se sentía nervioso, pero se sentía mal pensar que al saber eso ella se lanzaría sin más ni más a sus brazos. Porque si se trataba de ella, no queria aquello.

-¿...qué? Tu... tu familia es... ¿millonaria?- Él asintió.- Entonces... ¿qué haces conmigo?

El albino se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Que qué hacía con ella? ¡Era la chica de la que se enamoró! ¿Qué motivos debería tener para estar con ella a parte de esos? Además... ¡no lo había hecho con ella por respeto a su decisión! ¿No era aquella prueba suficiente?

Pero la ojiverde esperaba una respuesta, y seguramente no era aquella la que queria. Soul lo vió, ella se sentía traicionada. ¿Traicionada de qué? Lanzó un suspiro, e intentó adoptar su posición habitual, sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Estar contigo? ¿Eso significa que de verdad has cedido a mis encantos?- Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla de Maka, quién se sonrojó al instante. Y, por desgracia de Soul, él también se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver lo bonita que se veía de aquel modo. Apartó su mano y volvió a comer algo nervioso.

-Aun no has respuesto a mi pregunta.- Dijo ella impassible, como de costumbre.

-Bu...bueno.- _Soul, no tartamudees_.- Verás...-_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sé directo!_ - Yo... -_¿Pero como demonios le digo que es la chica de la que me he enamorado?_- Yo...

Maka se levantó de golpe, asustando un poco a Soul, quien buscaba aun las palabras para transimtirle a ella sus pensamientos. Pero ella solo recogió sus platos y, en silencio se fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Cuando salió, le dedicó una mirada fría y distante, pero también herida.

-Cierra la puerta cuando termines.- Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer del campo de visión del albino.

_Lo que me faltaba, lo ha malentendido todo..._ El chico dió un suspiro y dejó los platos en el mismo lugar en el que descansaban los que la rubia dejó momentos antes.- Maldición...

...

En el aquapark, varias horas después y tras terminar con su trabajo, Maka llamaba al teléfono de Chrona para contacar con ella lo antes posible pero, según pudo comprovar tras varios intentos, no se encontraba en casa. ¿A dónde se habría ido? Solía estar en casa a aquellas horas...

Se puso algo nerviosa. ¿Habría pasado algo con Soul? ¿Y si se habia marchado con aquel muchacho de la otra vez, pasando la noche fuera? ¿Y si...? Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Chrona ya era algo mayor para que ella andara preocupandose por ella hasta tales extemos, como si se tratara de su propia hija. Suficientes problemas tenia ya con su peculiar relación con Soul Evans como para andarse con otros asuntos.

La verdad era que se sentia bastante despreciada. Y el culpable seguía siendo el alvino millonario. No se lo habia preguntado por ningún motivo en especial o con segundas intenciones, solo estaba sorprendida por aquel hecho. Podria tener a cualquier chica (según lo que sabia, las habia tenido con anterioridad), pero estaba con ella.

Sólo queria que le contestara un "estoy contigo porque te quiero", o algo por el estilo. Pero simplemente no contestó.

_Se podría decir que has ganado ésta vez, Soul Evans._ Estaba enamorada de él.

...

El susodicho llegó a su casa poco después. Dejó las llaves con desinterés en el recibidor y se dirigió directamente hasta su habitación, evitando en la medida de lo posible llamar la atención sobre su persona con el resonar de sus pisadas.

Sus padres se encontraban en casa, por más que le sorprendiera. A aquellas horas deberian de estar fuera atendiendo varios asuntos de los quales nunca les contaban nada, pero sus llaves estaban en el cuenco del recibidor, dándole a entender que no era así.

Pero su suerte se quebró cuando se topó, justo en su habitación, a su madre.

-Soul.- Voz potente, firme y sumamente imponente saliendo de sus labios.- Creo que debemos mantener una seria charla sobre quién eres y cual es tu deber.

Él se dijo a sí mismo que fuera firme y no mostrara interés en lo que su progenitora le contara. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de su habitación y observó como su madre no dejaba de mirarle con reprovación.

-Creo que ya hablamos de eso, madre.

-Sí, lo hicimos.- Le tiró un sobre cerrado, a lo que él contestó agarrándolo al vuelo con curiosidad y abriéndolo, quedando completamente blanco como el papel al ver su contenido.- Pero parece que sigues sin hacerme caso. Creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero tras ver esas fotografías.

El rostro del albino mostró fúria. Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su madre y la devolvió al contenido del sobre, sin fingir su molestia.

-¿Quién las hizo?

-Eso no es algo que importe a éstas alturas. Da suerte que evitamos que se filtraran. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que implicaria eso? ¿La tienes?- Soul alzó la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, la mujer lo frenó.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Volvió a bajar la mirada, observando con molestia y enfado las baldosas del suelo.

-Creo que deberías saber lo que tienes que hacer. Si se trata de cosas de una noche, como antes... si, no me pongas esa cara, sabes a lo que me refiero.- Soul nunca supo que su madre era consciente de sus hábitos nocturnos, por lo que le sorprendió que hiciera referencia a aquel hecho.- si fuera como aquello, no me importaria. Pero... no quiero que tengas nada serio con nadie, Soul. Reserva ese tipo de sentimientos para más adelante, cuando tu padre y yo decidamos a tu prometida.- Y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

No pasaron ni un par de segundos antes de que el chico lanzara cabreado el sobre abierto en el suelo y golpeara con una fuerza inusual la pared más cercana, dándose cuenta de que dolía, aún sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Y, mientras tanto, las fotos de él y Maka en el aquapark reposaban dispresadas en el suelo, pudiendo apreciar a simple vista algo que su madre no habia pasado por alto. Estaba enamorado. No la habia enamorado él, le había enamorado ella.

-Maldición...- Gruñó, luchando por no herir su orgullo con un nudo en la garganta.- Maka...


	13. Adjetivos para Tsubaki

**¡Lo lamento! Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad...! Se me murió mi ordenador en el momento que queria pasar la información a mis USB's y toda la información, imágenes y fics quedaron encerrados en la pantalla. Ahora estoy usando el ordenador del instituto, que ya seria hora de darle un uso. **

**En todo caso, siento de nuevo la tardanza. En este capitulo, Black*Star&Tsubaki!**

Maka habia pasado el día en el aquapark. El dia especial del terror habia sido tremendamente aburrido para su sorpresa, además de que apenas habia sentido miedo alguno. Lo habia pasado reflexionando sobre lo sucedido aquella mañana, y más tarde mientras conducía con su _scooter_ por las calles bañadas en la luz del atardecer. Parecía una escena de película, aunque realmente ella no pensaba en eso.

Pensaba en Soul.

¿Realmente se sentía traicionada porque no le hubiera contado que era de familia adinerada? ¿Qué importaba aquello, en realidad? Maka nunca se habia considerado superficial, asi que aunque se lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera tratado igual.

-Transtornas mi mundo, Soul...- Murmuró, fundiéndose en el tráfico tras travesar un semáfaro que acavaba de ponerse en verde.- Y eso es frustrante...

...

Black Star habia pasado la semana observando a la multitud que se presentaba en el Tubo de la Muerte con sumo interés. Habia pensado en muchas cosas que decirle, cosas de las que hablarle, pero desde aquella noche en la que Tsubaki acompañó a Soul al aquapark, no la habia vuelto a ver...

_La noche caía con fuerza sobre el aquapark. El calor hacia algunos momentos que habia comenzado a esfumarse y las antorchas recientemente habian sido apagadas por él, quien subía desinteresadamente la pendiente para desaparecer en las entrañas de la noche. _

_Soul y Tsubaki bajaban en ese mismo instante, y no pudo evitar fijarse nuevamente en la chica. Hacia unos dias que se fijaba en ella, más aunque le hablara, no lo hacia con las intenciones de coquetear con ella. _

_Soul siguió bajando una vez la pelinegra y él quedaron solos, algo más arriba. Black Star no se fiaba del albino, pero dado que la chica por la que iba de cabeza esos últimos dias se encontraba frente a él, poco le importaba en ese momento. Maka sabría cuidarse. _

_-Hace unos días que no nos veíamos.- Tsubaki le sonrió con amabilidad, provocando en el peliazul un leve sonrojo que quiso ocultar bajando la cabeza.- Me alegro de verte. _

_Amable. _

_-Si, yo tambien...- Él sonó poco convencido, aunque lo estaba del todo. -¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta? El parque de noche está muy bien. _

_Tsubaki amplió su sonrisa. Asintió complacida y empezaron a andar, en silencio. Era un silencio para nada pesado, de aquellos que se te hacen agradables y temes que terminen, por cualquier motivo. Llegaron a una zona verde, dónde un caminito de piedras perfectamente arregladas transcurría entre árboles altos y verdes, como si estuvieran en medio del bosque. Desde ese lugar podían verse a la perfección las piscinas y, un poco más a la izquierda, el "escenario" en el que se hacian los espectáculos de las aves. _

_-Hermoso...- Murmuró ella. Todo un valle se estendía más allá del aquapark, y todo estaba bañado con luz de luna.- Parece una noche de plata. _

_Poética. _

_-Si, lo parece.- Y Black Star no tenia mucho más que decir a parte de eso.- ¿Quieres bajar a la pista de los espectáculos? Desde ahí puede verse casi todo el parque. _

_-Me encantaría.- Asintió._

_Descendieron por unas escaleras de piedra próximas hasta las gradas, y continuaron hasta el centro de la pista. Se sentaron en el césped del suelo y ambos se dedicaron una tímida mirada de reojo antes de apartar la vista. _

_Lo que el peliazul dijo era totalmente cierto. La vista desde ese lugar era perfecta: se veía el Tubo de la Muerte y todas las otras atracciones con un atractivo especial que no sabria describir ninguno de los dos. La luz de la Luna lo bañaba todo con su belleza y, cuando él quiso darse cuenta, ya habia quitado la mirada de las atracciones para dirigirla al bello rostro de Tsubaki. _

_Hermosa._

_-Esto me recuerda...- La chica rompió el silencio, provocando que Black Star regresara de su espacio personal para prestarle toda su atención.- Me pregunto en qué vamos a volver. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? _

_-Oh, bueno...- Soltó una risita y le dirigió sus grandes ojos oscuros.- Soul seguramente no va a esperarnos para volver a casa estando con Maka. _

_Al chico se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, provocándole un escalofrío. ¿Con Maka? ¡Con Maka! Aquella idea le repugnaba, porque más de una vez le habia dado mala espina que el albino, por más que se esforzara, estuviera con su mejor amiga. _

_Apartó esos pensamientos para mirar a Tsubaki. _

_-Podemos volver en mi coche, por mi no hay ningún problema. Siempre y cuando a ti te vaya bien subir en el coche de un casi desconocido... _

_La chica se rió un poco, nerviosa pero a la vez un poco divertida. _

_-No eres un desconocido. Nos hemos encontrado ya unas veces como para no decir eso, ¿no? _

_-Supongo. _

El peliazul tenía miedo de perderla. Estaba rememorando aquella noche tan mágica, tan llena de luz y, a la vez, tan lejana. No podia creer que apenas hubiera pasado un día desde aquello. Simplemente, no podia concebir un dia sin ella desde que le empezó a prestar aquellas cantidades desmesuradas para él de atención.

Se dejó llevar por su mente, tratando de no perder la concentración pese a todo, y regresó a aquel dia...

_En el coche de Black Star, olía a ambientador. Era un olor fuerte que tumbó al mismo conductor cuando abrió la puerta, cosa que ya se temía porque no era la primera vez que sucedía. _

_-Siento lo del ambientador.- Se disculpó.- Realmente huele muy fuerte. _

_Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se cordaba el cinturón de seguridad y dirigía su mirada hacia la ventanilla de enfrente, invitándole en silencio a que se sentara y conduciera con total normalidad pese a su presencia. _

_-¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?- Preguntó ella de repente. Si no fuera porque aun no habia arrancado el coche, el peliazul estaba convencido de que habria estrellado el coche, con ellos dentro. _

_-¿Enamorado? _

_-Si. Aquello en lo que todo el mundo piensa, dice, habla, actúa... _

_Empezó a conducir el coche con normalidad, tal y como en silencio le habia pedido la pelinegra momentos atrás. _

_-No lo sé. _

_Tsubaki, desde luego, no se esperaba una respuesta como la que soltó él. _

_-¿Como puedes no saberlo? _

_-Porque no sé definir ese tipo de sentimientos.- Realmente hablar de aquello con la pelinegra era un poco frustrante para Black Star.- Es decir... ¿no debes sentir mariposas en el estómago? En este mismo instante, estoy enamorado, pero no las siento. ¿Entonces no lo estoy? Es frustrante._

_-Oh...- La chica se decepcionó un poco. Realmente, la atención que ambos habian sentido era mutua, pero ella vió que se habia equibocado al percibirlo de ese modo. Lo sintió, solamente. _

_Pasaron unos minutos en un amargo silencio, mientras en la radio sonaban temas viejos y deprimentes de Adele y el comentarista cortaba la canción a cada instante. Hasta que finalmente llegaron. _

_-¿Te bajas aquí?- El chico estacionó el coche delante del edificio que le habia indicado previamente Tsubaki, quien asintió y se despidió amablemente del muchacho. _

_Éste observó como ella entraba en el alto e imponente edificio. Vivía allí. Era grande, con ventanales de cristales anaranjados y luces medio encendidas o medio apagadas, según las viese. El recibidor se veía amplio y muy iluminado, y no parecía que allí viviera gente de classe media. _

_Misteriosa... concluyó Black Star._

**Ok, ok, ok... Sé que el capitulo ha quedado muy corto (como la mayoria de los que hago, al parecer), pero queria hacer algo asi como un precedente a lo que viene después, decir algo sobre la relación que estos dos llevaban hasta ahora. Espero que os haya gustado pese a todo.**


	14. Solucionando los problemas

**De regreso, Cana Lawliet-san. Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, en especial a **Dan Yagami **por sus multiples reviews y a **Saeko Evans** :))**

**Lamento decir que el fic poco a poco va llegando a su fin. Veréis a lo que me refiero dentro de un par de capitulos aproximadamente pero, mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis tanto como podáis lo que tenga para ofreceros. Mirada de Cazador. **

Maka habia aclarado sus pensamientos completamente y tenia claro lo que queria. Verle. Se avergonzaba un poco de su reacción, pero realmente Soul tenia parte de la culpa por no responderle.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? Bah, ya ni siquiera queria pensar en ello.

Se sentó en la terraza de aquel bar. Habia quedado con él a las once, pero aún eran las diez y media. Odiaba llegar temprano a los lugar, y más aún si la persona con la que habia quedado seguramente llegaría tarde. Lanzó otro suspiro bastante agotado y dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo de chicos de la otra acerca que vestían con ropas holgadas.

-Hey.- Maka volvió la mirada hacia un muchacho de cabello blanco, algo despeinado pero que a la vez se veía perfecto. Los ojos rojos, intensos, de un color carmesí brillante, y con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.- Llegas muy pronto.

-Tu también.- Aquel detalle le gustó a la chica.- ¿Puedo saber por qué pareces estar tan cansado?

Él pareció sorprenderse. Ordenó al camarero que trajeran un par de refrescos de cola y dirigió una mirada a Maka. Realmente habia estado asustado.

-Pensé que ya no querrías verme.

-Si.- Suspiró.- Y lo siento, no fue una reacción muy correcta.

-Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer para remediarlo?- La sonrisa socarrona de Soul regresó al instante y Maka se volvió roja de la vergüenza.- Después de todo, he pasado un día horrible por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?- La rubia cenizo no comprendía.- No creo que fuera por mi culpa...

-Oh, vamos, deja tu orgullo a un lado por un momento.- Soul tomó una de las dos coletas que reposaban bajo el hombro de la muchacha y sonrió cuando se dió cuenta de que habia hecho sonrojar a Maka.

En ese mismo momento llegó el camarero y dejó los dos refrescos en la mesa. Soul el lanzó una mirada de molestia extraña y éste se alejó sin decir nada. Maka se preguntó interiormente qué era lo que habia sucedido en ese mismo instante, pero prefirió dejarlo para más adelante.

-De todos modos... ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en particular?- Bebió un poco de su bebida con desinterés.- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

...

-Ese idiota que tengo por hijo...- Se reprendía una mujer, dando vueltas en el comedor de su residencia.- Ha decidido ignorarme...!

Le habia dejado claro a Soul que no aceptaba a esa muchacha plebeya. Y, aun así, el albino habia echo oidos sordos marchandose hacia la ciudad. Y allí quedaba ella, humillada, derrotada y profundamente molesta con su hijo.

-No creo que se trate de eso.- Dijo un hombre algo mayor.- Déjale amar por un tiempo. De todos modos va a tener que marcharse dentro de pocas semanas.

-¡Silencio!- Bramó.- No permitiré que manche el nombre de la familia, eso ambos lo sabemos.- La madre de Soul encaró de frente al padre de éste, quien se limitó a sonreír.- Ella es una simple plebeya que no puede aportar nada a nuestra familia.

-¿No pasaba lo mismo con las chicas de una noche anteriores a la plebeya?

-No, porque no era nada serio.- Suspiró.- Ya sabes que si no va en serio no me preocupa que afecte a su futuro matrimonio con quién sabe quién. Pero, de todos modos, esto no me gusta nada.

-Déjale amar.

La mirada oscura de la mujer le indicó al viejo que aquello no iba a ser posible. De todos modos, ella ya tenía bastante asumido que llegaria el dia en el que su hijo se decidiría por dejar el ir de flor en flor para sentar su mente y su corazón, de modo que estaba preparada.

-Vamos a tener que buscarle pronto una esposa a nuestro querido hijo Soul...

...

Entretanto, Black Star y Tsubaki paseaban calmadamente entre los árboles del parque, en silencio. Por algun motivo, ninguno de los dos sabia qué decir exactamente.

-Oye...- Comenzó a decir él.- ¿Hay algún motivo por el qual estés de mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor...

El peliazul la miró de reojo, viendo en su rostro una sonrisa algo forzada que le daba un poco de respeto. Si, si que lo estaba. Y no era tan estúpido como para no pensar que se trataba de algo serio, además de que con mucha provabilidad, se tratara de algo que él habia hecho.

-Hay muchas estrellas en el cielo hoy.- Comentó ella, como para cambiar rapidamente de tema.- Hubiera sido mejor que la aprovecharas para pasarla con tu enamorada, ¿no crees?

El muchacho sintió como si una flecha se hubiera clavado en él. No podia ser, que creyera que su "enamorada" era otra y no ella... ¡si casi no se relacionaba con chicas! Todas salían huyendo cuando hacia alguno de sus grandiloquentes espectáculos. Todas excepto Maka y ella, claro, porque sinó no estaria dónde estaba.

-¿Enamorada?

-¿No dijiste el otro dia que estabas enamorado?- Soltó un bufido, algo frustrada, y enfadada consigo mismo por sentirse de aquel modo, también.- No importa ya...

-Oh, aquello...- Se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado.- Si, bueno, es cierto que lo dije.

Un dia de aquellos, se dijo Tsubaki, terminaria por estallar todo por culpa de un imbecil. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta él mismo de la situación? ¡Qué tan estúpido llegaba a ser a veces! Aunque tampoco podia culparle porque no se habia expresado bien para que entendiera lo que queria que entendiera. La cual cosa la frustraba aún más.

-No importa...

-Realmente estás molesta, ¿verdad?- Suspiró y la tomó de la mano.- No soy un completo desconocido, si hay algo que te molesta, siempre puedesc confiar en mi. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ella bajó la mirada. Lo sabia, claro que lo sabia, pero no podia contarle aquella cosa en concreto.

-De todos modos...- Continuó el chico.- Y aunque tal vez me equivoqué al decirlo...- Suspiró. Su corazón comenzaba a latirle en demasía y en la boca del estómago múltiples aves empezaban a montar una fiesta un tanto peculiar.- Pero me gustas, Tsubaki.

La chica se sonrojó. No podia creer lo que le habian dicho, de echo, estaba convencida de que ella no era la persona de la que estaba enamorado Black Star. Pero, al parecer, no era asi.

-¿Te... gusto?

-Así es.- Sonrió.- La que me gusta eres tu.


	15. Matrimonio concertado

**Vuelvo de mis "vacaciones" alejada de mi fics por continuar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Todos sabemos que Soul Eater no es mío, solamente ésta historia sacada de mi mente. **

**Y bueno, el corto anterior capitulo no fue porque sí. Se solucionaron los supuestos grandes problemas y dilemas de ambas parejas y la madre de Soul anunció que le buscaria una esposa. Veamos qué ocurre en el 15 capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

El olor a huevos fritos sacó a Maka de su sueño a las diez de la mañana. Había llegado a casa considerablemente tarde y ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, por lo que antes de salir de su habitación cogió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, y lanzó la ropa sucia al cesto del cuarto de baño.

-Buenos dias.- Saludó a Chrona, quién le sonrió con suma tranquilidad.

-Ayer llegaste tarde.- Apuntó.- ¿Ese chico albino te mantuvo muy ocupada? -Ella asintió con timidez mientras dejaba que su compañera de piso le sirviera el desayuno. No queria contarle demasiado acerca de ese tema porque temía que se sintiera un poco mal por no pasar tanto tiempo con ella.- Yo también me he mantenido algo ocupada con un chico.- Dijo con más timidez de la normal.

Maka abrió los ojos mientras sonreía y le pedía que le contara todo lo sucedido.

-Bu-bueno, es amigo del albino. Le gusta la simetría y cree que soy una persona agradable.- Volvió a sonreir y señaló un brazalete de acero con su nombre gravado que llevaba en ambas muñecas.- Él me los regaló los dos, porque no quería que fuera asimétrica.

_Menudo enfermo_, pensó la rubia mientras mojaba un trozo de pan en la yema del huevo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

No hizo nada productivo en toda la mañana. No porque no tuviera oportunidad, o porque no tuviera que ir al trabajo, sino porque simplemente le parecía que aquel día habia menos personas de lo normal en el aquapark.

Al terminar su turno, Maka se cambió y junto a Black Star se dirigieron hacia la salida sin mucho interés. Al parecer, ese seria un buen día, sin nada que estuviera fuera de lo común.

…

Soul habia sido llamado por su madre, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana abierta del salón, por la cual entraba la radiante luz del Sol de la mañana. No sabia qué era exactamente lo que queria pero, visto lo visto, debía ser algo importante para tomarse la molestia de enviar a uno de su sirvientes particulares.

-Buenos días madre.- Saludó cordialmente, sin sentarse y mirando con los ojos algo entornados la figura de la mujer.- ¿Para que me has llamado?

-Hace ya varios días que llevo pensando en que ya tienes 23 años.- Comenzó, pero el solo hecho de pronunciar esa frase ya le dió mala espina al joven muchacho albino.- Y como hijo de la familia Evans, debes obrar por el bien de las empresas de la familia.

-Lo sé, madre.

-Aún no he terminado.- Le cortó, regresando al hilo de la conversación bruscamente y levantando la voz.- He estado pensando muy seriamente este tema tan delicado, hijo. Y no creas que me ha sido fácil escoger.

-¿De qué...?

-¡Aún no he terminado!

Soul se quedó algo tenso, pero en silencio, mientras su madre se dedicaba a contarle todo lo que al parecer habia preparado con anterioridad. Cada palabra, cada detalle, cada pequeña pausa... solo hacían que enmudecer sus pensamientos.

-...¿lo comprendes ahora?

El albino, pálido y con cara de circunstancias, asintió con sumisión, pues no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer a su madre y despedirse, justo en ese momento, de su vida de ensueño. Para su desgracia, también, despedirse de Maka. El problema era cómo hacerlo, aunque se conocía las mil y una maneras para dejarle claro a una mujer que ya no estaba interesado. Maka era especial. Y por eso mismo, llevar a cabo cualquiera de las mil y una maneras que tenia en mente iba a ser una tarea complicada...

-Está bien que no hayas reprochado. Creo que ambos sabemos que no seria algo demasiado bueno, ¿comprendes?- Nuevamente, el muchacho asintió sumiso y se encerró cerrando con delicadeza la puerta, para pensar en todos los problemas que estaban por caerle encima.

…

En el centro de la ciudad, Black Star y Tsubaki salían de ver una película en un cine tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Habia anochecido y la chica debía marcharse a casa, de modo que emprendieron el camino con tranquilidad hasta el edificio de pisos en el que vivía Tsubaki.

Y, mientras tanto, hablaban de temas sin demasiada importancia, continuando tomando la mano del otro.

-Prefiero el kendo.- Decía ella.- Es un deporte que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Cuando era pequeña tuve un profesor que me enseñó los fundamentos de éste deporte, pero pronto mi padre lo consideró "impropio de una damisela".- Añadió, imtando la voz de su padre en un tono grave.

-Yo nunca he echo kendo.- Negó el otro.- Pero lo cierto es que no estaria mal poder aprender algún día. Yo nunca fui mucho de deportes. Recuerdo que en la secundaria me escondía para no pasarme dos horas corriendo y sudando como un animal.- Tsubaki soltó una risita.- Además, me gustaba mucho la música. Solían decirme que terminaría con complejo de super estrella.

Ella se rió aún más y se quedó parada frente al edificio en el que vivía.

-Parece que aquí nos separamos por hoy.- Dijo, soltando su mano y sonriéndole amablemente. Él se la tomó de nuevo y la empujó hacia su dirección, para darle un beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado, hasta que ella se separó de él.- No hagas eso frente a mi casa.

-Estás muy roja.

-C-claro que estoy roja.- Se apresuró a decir bastante insegura.- B-bueno, mañana nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que si princesa.

Continuando en su estado de tomate hablador, se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió con la mano antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Black Star sonrió, como un tonto enamorado, y deshizo sus pasos hasta llegar a la avenida principal, dónde se dirigió a su casa para dormirse y esperar, de nuevo como un tonto, a que llegara pronto el momento de verla.

Pero, antes de eso, Tsubaki debía hablar con sus padres, quienes la esperaban sentados en el sofá más largo del comedor con la mirada seria y sus ojos de halcón fijos en ella, intimidándola y haciéndole saber que algo no iba bien.

-Hola.- Saludó.

-Queremos hablar contigo, Tsubaki.- Dijeron ambos. Su padre dirigió una mirada hacia la madre y ambos asintieron, para dejar que hablara el hombre con principios de calvicie en la coronilla.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que últimamente sales mucho. ¿Hay alguien en particular?

Tsubaki sonrió amablemente, aunque no tanto como lo habia echo con Black Star minutos antes.

-Claro que no, padre. Solamente quiero aprovechar el buen tiempo que hace para dar paseos, estar en un bar tomando algo o con Liz, Patty y los demás.

Tanto la mujer como el hombre con principios de calvicie se miraron y, tras asentir levemente, la madre de Tsubaki se dirigió a ésta más ruda de lo normal.

-No nos gusta que nos mientas.- Le tiró un sobre con algunas fotos.- Nos encargamos nosotros mismos de asegurarnos que eso no pasara hasta pasado el verano, pero al parecer no pudimos hacerle nada.

Tsubaki se hundió. En dichas imágenes, estaba ella y Black Star besándose, paseando tomados de la mano e incluso en el cine al que habian ido un par de veces con anterioridad. No lo podía creer.

-Ahora bien.- Continuó la mujer.- Espero que sepas como terminar con esta pésima relación lo antes posible.- Se cruzó de brazos, y añadió:- Porque eres consciente de que no lo vamos a permitir.

La pelinegra se lo temía. Se lo habia esperado tanto que habia preparado un montón de excusas, pero de nada servían frente al montón de fotografías que tenia su madre entre sus arrugadas manos. Ya podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera, nada cambiaría el hecho de que ellos tenían el poder para conseguir y destruir lo que quisieran.

-Ya hemos arreglado una oferta de matrimonio.- Convino el padre.- La familia Evans ha estado completamente de acuerdo, e incluso tenemos pensado hacerla en pocas semanas. Sólo prepárate y llama a ese muchacho para dejarle.

Le tendieron el teléfono y ella, aguantando las lágrimas, les miró durante largo rato.

…

-Oye, Maka.- Soul se encontraba hablando a través del teléfono, vigilado, lo sabía, de cerca, por sus padres.

-¿Qué ocurre? No sueles llamarme por las noches.

_Reúne fuerza y ten valor._ Se dijo a si mismo. _Sabias a lo que te enfrentabas cuando decidiste conquistarla. Ahora debes demostrarte a ti mismo que la amas y no te importa el precio a pagar por ello... _

-Bueno, eso lo sé.- _Valor, fuerza, valor, fuerza_.- Aunque dudo que lo haga alguna otra vez. ¿Sabes? Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Maka se quedó paralizada en la otra linea de teléfono.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Soul?

-¿Acaso no ha quedado claro? No voy a volver a verte. Esto supongo que lo entiendes.

La rubia cenizo se quedo con los ojos entornados. Lo entendía, ella era una chica lista, pero no lo suficientemente comprensiva y poco paranoica como para no pensar que tuvo que hacer caso a sus instintos y no haberse acercado a él. Medio verano de su vida perdido en el vacío y, después de todo, por un ligón que una vez la hubo conseguido se hartó de ella. Lo tuvo que haber evitado, desde el mismo momento en que lo vió.

-En otras palabras, ya te has cansado de mi.

-Bye-bye, Maka.- Y colgó, antes de que se le rompiese el corazón en pedazos. Una lágrimas traicionera bajó por su mejilla izquierda y él se apresuró a limpiarla. Al girarse, y para aumentar su enfado, se topó con uno de los abuelos de su madre, o de su padre, o alguien familiar suyo que ya no se encontraba con vida, para su suerte.

Un cuadro de un hombre que lo miraba seriamente, que le pareció estarle reprochando su acción y burlándose de él al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo de mal humor Soul, antes de marcharse hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Necesitaba tías. O al menos, las de una noche con las que solía ahogar sus penas semanas antes.

El teléfono de Maka volvió a sonar justo cuando ella iba a marcar el número de su mejor amigo, Black Star. Y, para su sorpresa, era el mismo muchacho.

-Black Star...- Sollozo al teléfono.- Soul me ha dejado. Se ha cansado de mi.- Otro sollozo que no provenía de ella se escuchó en el auricular.- ¿Black Star?

-Una superestrella no está llorando.- Alcanzó a decir.- Tsubaki también lo ha dejado conmigo.

-No lo entiendo.- Dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo, antes de empezar a contarse las penas mutuamente. Finalmente, Maka le dijo algo a Black Star.

-¿No es extraño que lo hayan dejado con nosotros al mismo tiempo?- Se limpió el río de lágrimas y se puso firme y recta.- aquí hay gato encerrado...


	16. Maka, BlackStar y el objetivo

**Estoy aqui de nuevo... prometí un capítulo por semana de modo que aqui dejo el de hoy "Maka, Black*Star y el objetivo". **

**Gracias por esperar a que subiera el capítulo, gracias de verdad por ser mis lectores :))**

-¿Y de quién ha sido ésta estúpida idea?- Refunfuñaba BlackStar al encontrarse de pie frente a la gran mansión de Soul.- Sabes que una superestrella no debe tener simpatia alguna con esa criatura inferior.

-Anda vamos.- Maka habia tenido la gran idea de colarse en la mansión de la familia Evans al ver que el muchacho albino no respondía a sus llamadas, alegandole al chico con complejo de estrella que tal vez encontrarían respuestas a las preguntas que él también se formulaba sobre Tsubaki.- No te cortes ahora.- Sonrió con un deje de malicia al ver que BlackStar se ponía firme y la seguía hasta detrás de un muro de ladrillo, algo alejado de la entrada principal, que estaba custodiada por dos guardias con sus respectivas porras al alcance de la mano. Y a ninguno de los dos les daba especial ilusión que las sacasen de los cinturones, de modo que se escondieron tras un pilar para pensar nuevamente en su plan.

-Vamos a ver...- Comenzó el joven peliazul y cogió el pedazo de papel que le tendió la rubia cenizo. Abrió desemsuradamente los ojos y lanzó un bufido.- Tu gran plan no tiene sentido, Maka.- Vió los garabatos dibujados en un trozo de servilleta con un boli negro y le dedicó a su compañera de atracción una mirada reprovatoria.- ¿Te crees que van a picar con un plan tan simple?

Dicho plan, consistía en 1) Black Star distraía a los guardias fingiendo haberse roto una pierna o lo que fuera que se lo ocurriera y 2) Maka se colaba en la mansión como una estúpida creyendo que pasaria desapercibida entre todos los guardias que seguramente habría dentro, más las cámaras de seguridad que ambos asumían que custodiaban el lugar.

-¿Y qué más se te ocurre, genio?

-No te estreses Maka.

-No estoy estresada.- Bufó, dirigiendo su atención a una mujer que fumaba a lo lejos, frente a la entrada de un café que estaba a rebosar de gente por algun tipo de fiesta que estaban haciendo.- Es solo que... es solo que...- Solamente, ella no queria perderle de ese modo. Y se avergonzaba de ella misma al pensar en su opinión respecto al albino en el dia en que lo conoció y verse en ese momento tratando de colarse en su casa para rogarle que le diera una explicación.- ¿Cuando me he vuelto tan desesperada?

BlackStar queria decirle algo como que entendía como se sentía, o que tenia que luchar por lo que queria, pero era consciente de que la orgullosa de su amiga no se iba a conformar con eso ni con nada. Su orgullo era bastante superior en todos los aspectos, pero tarde se daba cuenta la rubia de lo que estaba haciendo, pues ahora ya se encontraba pensando como una loca enamorada en Soul.

-Maldito seas, Soul. ¡Yo no soy así!

El peliazul sonrió. Bajo la luz de una farola, ambos se encontraban apoyados en la pared. Él traía una camiseta de tirantes gruesos negra, y unas bermudas del mismo color, junto con unas deportivas. Recordaba que justo esas deportivas las estrenó uno de aquellos días con los que fue junto a Tsubaki a ver una peli al cine de siempre. Mascando xicle, se decía, se veía a si mismo con esos mismos atuendos como un chico malo que espera a la puerta de la escuela a su chica. Siempre le habia gustado dar esa impressión a la gente, pero ahora lo pensaba y... ¿a quién dársela, si no estaba Tsubaki?

-Maldecería a Tsubaki si no fuera porque es demasiado bella.- Dijo por lo bajo, sentandose de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, apoyando aun su cabeza en la pared de ladrillos.- No puedo ni pensar con normalidad cuando está cerca, y ahora que ya no va a estar y se supone que mi cerebro volverá a funcionar como Dios manda, aquí estoy de nuevo.- Se rió para sí mismo.

-BlackStar...

-Por eso mismo vamos a colarnos asi sin más, Maka.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Al menos lograremos armar un poco de barullo.

...

Soul Evans paseaba tranquilamente por los amplios pasillos de su mansión, pintados de dorado. Pisaba una alfombra extremadamente cara con los zapatos sucios y lanzaba miradas irrespetuosas a sus propios antepasados, los cuadros de los cuales se encontraban colgados a lo largo de las paredes que le rodeaban.

Un par de guardias casi lo tumban al suelo al dirigirse con prisas al jardín principal. Los maldijo por dentro y reaunudó su marcha, algo enfadado con esas personas que habian hecho que olvidara por un momento lo que estab pensando.

¿Qué era? ... Ah, sí, Maka.

Se sorprendía a si mismo al ver su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo tres a la derecha. Casi ni se reconocía, aunque fisicamente nunca cambió. Lo que cambió fue su visión del mundo y su amor por las personas. Se habia enamorado, pero aunque no fue la primera vez, si por la chica por la que más habia luchado. ¿Y la dejaria ir así, sin más?

-Esos malditos plebeyos...- Escuchó murmurar a su madre al pasar por el lado del salón. Ella se percató de su presencia y lo llamó con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa madre?

Se quedó de pie a un par de metros de ella, guardando las distancias pero tratando de no parecer tan irrespetuoso como minutos antes lo habia sido con los cuadros de sus antepasados.

-Espero que no tengas en mente hacer ninguna estupidez, Soul. Sabes que eso no seria nada bueno ni para ti, ni para mi, ni para _nadie._

-Por supuesto madre.

La mujer lo miró por unos segundos antes de decirle que regresara a su anterior tarea mientras subía el volumen de la televisión, completamente convencida de que estaba viendo la "mejor película del año".

Algo más alejado, se encontraba un café repleto de gente que bailaba y disfrutaba de una noche de verano cualquiera. Maka y BlackStar, golpeados con aquellas porras que les habian aterrorizado varios minutos atras, reposaban respirando agitados en la parte trasera de dicho café, recuperándose de las heridas y pudiendo adivinar en qué lugares a la mañana siguiente aparecerían moratones notablemente vistosos.

-No tuve que haberte hecho caso.

-Ni yo a ti.

-¿A mi? ¿A mi de qué?

-Maka no te estresses.

-No, no, no.- La chica se giró con fuerzas para encararle.- No me digas que no me estrese porque no lo estoy, ¿entendido? Pero tengo derecho a estarlo en esta situación, porque en un principio me negaba a admitirlo, pero ahora he permitido que me hagan daño solo por él, y porque me ha utilizado, y además...- Llegados a este punto, no le importaba haberse contradecido a ella misma. Estaba sollozando y zarandeando con pocas fuerzas a Black*Star.- Además he terminado queriéndole.

El muchacho se deshizo de ella y le sonrió.

-Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, Maka.- Trató de animarla él, poniendo una de sus manos heridas en la cabeza de la chica para acariciarla de manera tranquilizadora. La abrazó con fuerza y dejó que llorara mientras en el exterior todos continuaban con sus vidas, ajenas a las suyas.

-¿Maka? ¿Black Star?

Un loco por la simetría que se habia dirigido hacia la casa de Soul se detuvo al escuchar sollozos, y se sorprendió cuando vió a quienes pertenecían. Junto con Liz y Patty, los cargaron en la limusina y los llevaron hasta la casa de Maka, dónde Chrona les estaba esperando preocupada.

Al parecer, habia llamado a Kid para que fuera a casa de Soul a ver qué era lo que pasaba, y él habia decidido hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien, Maka?- Dijo ella con su voz rota, cubiréndo a la chica con sus brazos y sentándola en el sofá. Patty hizo lo mismo con BlackStar y el grupo escuchó lo que iban diciendo ambos muchachos.

-... supongo que era un poco estúpido querer preguntarselo de ese modo.- Terminó ella.- Me avergüenzo tanto...

-No es algo de que avergonzarse.- Dijo el pelinegro. Se levantó cruzado de brazos.- Realmente conozco lo suficiente a Soul como para saber que aqui ocurre algo. Y a Tsubaki también, por supuesto.- Añadió al ver al compañero de la rubia.- Pero no creo que vosotros debáis entrometeros en vuestro estado.

-¿En qué estado?- Dijo el peliazul a la defensiva.

-Sois plebeyos, ¿entiendes?- Liz abrió la boca ésta vez.- Frente a la familia Evans o a los padres de Tsubaki, no tenéis absolutamente nada que hacer.- Parecía estar más calmada de lo normal ºal hablar de ese tema.- A mi también me preocupa Tsubaki. Hablaba demasiado de ti como para hartarse de un día a otro.

-¿Hablaba de mi? ¿En serio?

-Si, pero ese es otro tema.- Patty interrumpió y se apoyó en la espalda del joven malherido.- Habrá que hacer algo con esas heridas. La familia Evans es conocida por tener guardias algo... violentos.


	17. Caricia de algodón

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, y al paso que voy, tampoco vuestros reviews. Lamento realmente haber tardado tanto, la escuela y otros asuntos me mantuvieron ocupada. Aún así, trataré de ser más puntual. Nuevamente, lo lamento. **

¿Y qué importaba que se tratara de Tsubaki? Ella no era Maka, la única con la que hubiera accedido a casarse.

Soul, cambiando los canales del televisor como si realmente buscara alguno en concreto que ofreciera la programación que deseaba, pensaba incansablemente en las palabras que sus padres le habian formulado algunas horas atrás sobre su futuro matrimonio con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, a la qual imaginaba en su mismo estado, viendo películas romanticonas para saciar su sed de felicidad, aunque aquella fuera falsa.

De todos modos, ahí estaba él. Eso no cambiaba, y un hecho era un hecho: iba a casarse con la pelinegra le costara lo que le costara a sus padres.

Y iba a permitirlo. Habia demasiadas cosas en juego como para pensar en negarse. Pero, por contra, habia demasiadas cosas buenas por las que arriesgarse... como los labios de Maka, la voz de Maka, las esmeraldas de Maka, el aroma de Maka.

Un canal de cocina fue el que se quedó, aún sin saber muy bien el por qué. Era cierto que muchas cosas en el mundo lo frustraban y le hacían sentir furioso, pero descubrió que pocas lo hacían de verdad, entre ellas que lo separaran de la chica con la que quería estar.

Y mientras Soul se deleitaba con un exquisito plato de la India, Tsubaki, con el corazón roto por numerosas razones, llenaba su cama con pañuelos de papel usados.

-¿Por qué?- Decía entre sollozos. Llevaba toda la tarde inmersa en las películas protagonizadas por parejas felices sin saber muy bien el por qué, y ahora que una de esas parejas travesaba la típica mala época, ella se sentía destrozada. Ellos se podrían considerar como una pareja feliz. Ellos, Tsubaki y BlackStar, también estaban pasando ahora por un mal momento. Después todo podría arreglarse como en las películas y regresar a la normalidad anterior.- ¿Por qué?

James habia abandonado a Kelly bajo la nieve. Ella sujetaba un paraguas blanco con las manos desnudas mientras veía alejarse a su amado, quien (por la propia experiencia en ese tipo de peliculas de la joven Tsubaki) tendría motivos oscuros para dejarla en medio del parque y con ese frío.

-James ya se ha ido, Kelly.- Le dijo a la joven de la pantalla. Tiró otro pañuelo hacia algún lugar de su oscura habitación y se tapó con la manta, dejando un hueco para sacar su cabeza.- Ya puedes irte, vas a enfermearte porque... porque él... James no va a volver...- Continúo sollozando. Pensando en que tras lo que le dijo a BlackStar, ella no podía esperar que regresara a su lado perdonandole todo.

...

Lejos de estar enfadado con Tsubaki, BlackStar estaba cabreado consigo mismo. Se odiaba por no ser una superestrella de verdad, se odiaba por odiarse a sí mismo y se odiaba por tener que trabajar aquel dia. Claro, tenía a Maka en la otra punta del "Tubo de la Muerte", pero no podia hablar con ella para compartir sus penas.

Tal vez la rubia cenizo lo estuviera pasando igual de mal que él.

El peliazul ayudó a una muchacha de más o menos su edad a salir del tanque de agua que habia al final para que los que la seguían no se chocaran con ella. Seguía pensando en Tsubaki pese a tener decenas de chicas en bikini a su alrededor, varias de ellas mirándole con sumo interés. Observando a ese apuesto joven de cabello corto y despeinado de un color azulado, esa piel morena, una mirada profunda y seria y, lo que más les llamaba la atención, ese cuerpo perfectamente deseable que se adivinaba debajo de la camiseta del parque.

Pese a poder escoger entre tantas chicas para olvidar a una sola, esa "una sola" era la chica que tanto amaba. Apenas hacía unos días se encontraba riendo junto a ella a la salida del cine al que habian ido unas cuantas veces. Ahora se encontraba ayudando a gente con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, con la suya ausente en algún lugar del pasado.

Si tan sólo pudiera besarla una vez más...

Una campana les indicó el final del día. Se lo habia pasado pensando en Tsubaki y en la comida apenas habia provado bocado, pero en ese momento estaba ardiendo.

-BlackStar...- Dijo Maka al encontrarse con ella en la salida. Tampoco habia hablado con ella.

-Una superestrella no está llorando.- Le dijo.- Me adelanto para coger el bus.- Se alejó a paso rápido porque, efectivamente, el bus que les llevaba a la ciudad y el último que pasaba por allí habia estado a punto de marcharse sin él.

La rubia cenizo se subió a su scooter y fue siguiendo la carretera hasta llegar a su casa, bañada por la luz de un atardecer de Agosto. Chrona la esperaba junto a Kid, al parecer no estaban haciendo "cosas malas" como pensó ella que harían, sinó ver la tele y conversar pacientemente.

-Estoy en casa.- Dijo, mientras dejaba el casco de la moto y las llaves en el recibidor.- Hola, Kid.- Saludó, antes de dirigirse al baño. Anunció que se daría una ducha y cerró la puerta, mientras a un volumen considerable dejaba que sonara la música acorde a su deprimente estado de ánimo.

_-Bien. Siéntate aquí.- Señaló una especie de asiento de plastico rodeada por dos chorros de agua.- No separe las piernas y mantenga los brazos cruzados. Cuando le dé la señal inclinése y dejese caer. No intente ponerse de pie ni girarse, y sobretodos, déjese llevar por el agua._

_-¿Y no puedo dejarme llevar por ti?_

_Maka dió un suspiro y, observando a su compañero al final de la atracción y bastante más abajo que ella, le dió la señal a Soul._

_-Mi nombre es Soul.- Dijo antes de dejarse caer y desaparecer en el tuvo completo de la vista de la chica, que sintió un gran alivio. De todos los ligones con los que habia tenido que trabajar aquellos últimos dos días, aquel chico llamado Soul era el único que le habia producido escalofríos._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de la joven, mientras se confundía con el agua caliente de la ducha. Recuerdos fugaces de los momentos que habia pasado con el albino cruzaban una y otra vez su mente, encogiéndola poco a poco. Terminó sentada abrazando sus rodillas, llorando, y agradeció que el agua cayendo ocultara sus sollozos.

Maka no quiso enamorarse de ese chico.

_Se levantó de golpe en un impulso, captando la atención de sus amigos y, sujetando a Maka por un brazo, se la llevó fuera del local. Incluso ignoró por completo las amenazas que Black Star le dirigió, y la soltó bruscamente en un callejón algo solitario, mientras respiraba hondo._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces?_

_-¿Acaso soy un monstruo?- Él no respondió a la pregunta de la rubia._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¿No te atraigo ni siquiera un poco?- La miró a los ojos, pero notó que los suyos tenían la vista fijada en algún puntó de su nariz. No lo miraba directamente a él._

_-Eres... eres...- Tartamudeó ella, apretando los puños fuertemente.- ¿Eres la persona más creída que jamás vi en la faz de la Tierra!_

_Sin comprender, él entornó los ojos, provocando que ella bufara molesta._

_-Eres incapaz de concebir que una chica no pueda caer rendida a tus pies, y ni siquiera entiendes de que te estoy hablando.- Alzó las manos al aire, pidiendo ayuda, una que no llegó._

_-De todos modos, ¿qué tengo que no te guste?_

_Maka se sorprendió un poco ante aquella pregunta, pero trató de guardar la compostura cruzándose firmemente de brazos._

_-¿Y qué puedes tener que me guste?_

_Soul sonrió satisfecho._

_-Está bien. Entiendo. Comprendo.- La miró de nuevo y sonrió de aquel modo que estremecía a Maka.- Haré que te enamores de mi._

-Maldito Soul.- Dijo por lo bajo, y entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué tienes que conseguir siempre lo que te propones?

Una canción terminaba y otra comenzaba. Al tratarse de su teléfono móbil sabía cual sonaria, pero algo rompió lo que pensaba y sonó otra canción. Una distinta y sugerente. Algo no andaba bien.

Levantó de golpe la cabeza y se topó con la última persona que queria que la viera en esa situación.

-Soul...

-Mi princesa...- Apagó el grifo de la ducha y le tendió una toalla con la la rodeó, aprovechando para abrazarla y hundirse en su aroma.- Lo lamento.

Aun sollozando levemente, ella le quiso preguntar qué era lo que tanto decía lamentar, pero un beso tierno, suave e increiblemente dulce acalló sus protestas.

-Recuerda que te quiero, Maka.- No esperó a que ella dijera algo para volverla a besar.

**Lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa, de verdad! Varias cosas me han mantenido ocupada y asuntos personales me quitaban las ganas de escribir. Pero, pese a todo, aqui me teneis de nuevo! Espero que podáis regalarme un review...**

**Cana :))**


	18. Este es mi adiós

**Y aquí de regreso. Poco a poco, las cosas van resolviendose (o complicandose según como se queira ver) terminando en... bueno, éste es el antepenúltimo capitulo de mi fic. El capítulo 20 será el último, espero que os guste a todos el final que tengo. **

-¿Q-qué?- Maka levantó la mirada para ver que no era un sueño. La persona que tenía ante ella era realmente Soul pero... no sabia por qué motivo se encontraba allí, en su piso, frente a ella. Tampoco tenia ni la menor idea del por qué de su cambio de opinión.

-Necesitaba verte.- Soul la abraza con fuerza, estrechándola contra sí.- Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, pero realmente lo necesitaba... Maka...

La rubia cenizo no tardó en reaccionar. Su orgullo se abrió paso y se plantó enfrente, terminando separándose del muchacho y mirándole con algo de desconfianza, y esperanza al mismo tiempo. Aún no habia olvidado lo que le dijo por teléfono, pese a sus sospechas de que algo fuera de su alcanze estaba sucediendo.

-Aún no te he perdonado por todo lo que me dijiste por teléfono, Soul.- Le miró a sus ojos escarlatas y del color de la sangre.- Es... para que lo sepas.

Suspirando, el albino se sentó en el retrete y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, suspirando y admirando la belleza de la mujer que amaba. No tenía remedio; ni él, ni ella, ni ninguna de las personas implicadas en su fraudulento amor de verano. La amaba.

-¿Sabes, Maka? No sé bien el por qué, pero creo que no te tendrán vigilada en el baño, así que puedo hablar claramente contigo sin que nadie se entere.- Abrió la tapa del retrete, dejando a la rubia blanca como el papel.- ¡Eee~y! ¿No hay nadie allí?

-¿Eres idiota?- Alzó su puño a punto para darle un buen golpe, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa del joven se vió incapaz.- Qué se supone que estás haciendo...

-Ya te lo dije, he venido a verte.- Bostezó.- He pasado casi toda la noche en vela por tu culpa, asi que espero que sepas pedirme perdón.

-¿¡Huh!? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡Tu eres el que debe pedir perdón! ¿O acaso ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste por teléfono?- Soul se hechó a reír.- ¿¡Qué tiene de gracioso, maldito imbécil!? ¡¿Acaso sabes todo lo mal que lo he pasado?! ¿¡Acaso tienes la menor idea de eso!?

Maka estaba alterada. Ya no se sujetaba la toalla y estaba a punto de caersele para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo aún mojado. No parecía importarle aunque fuera una de las personas más orgullosas que Soul jamás conoció. Aquello era irrelevante, tanto, tal vez, que ni él mismo le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Las lágrimas de la rubia le rompían el corazón, y verla conteniendo todo ese dolor insoportable le provocaba mil relámpagos letales en el pecho.

-Maka, yo...

-¡Apártate!- Golpeó la mano que él le tendía.- Vienes aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada, después de todo lo que me dijistes... viens aquí y crees que voy a perdonarte por haberme enamorado completa y absurdamente de tu... ¡¿Que es lo que no entiendes, maldito estúpido?! Lo admito, ya no me importa: ¡siempre terminas logrando lo que te propones! Jamás miras por lo que me interesa a mi... yo... yo...

Kid estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño, escuchando con sumo interés la conversación que mantenían Soul y Maka. Chrona, con cierta curiosidad que no podía esconder, estaba al lado del pelinegro. Éste la sujetaba por la mano, velando por la seguridad de su amigo y compañero de toda la vida. No conocía demasiado a Maka, pero juraría que no era una "buena enemiga".

-Yo...- Continuaba ésta.- Me he enamorado de ti, Soul.

Sin esperar una sola respuesta, éste se levantó y la rodeó con los brazos. Ya no por quererla consolar, sino por querer transmitirle algo de esa paz que ambos tanto necesitaban.

-Ya no se trata de eso, Maka. Es un asunto mucho mayor, más complejo de lo que tu te piensas...

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?- Se separó, se ajustó la toalla y cogió su ropa, para vestirse poco a poco, pensando que lo mejor seria no permanecer semidesnuda demasiado tiempo. Aquello la hacia sentirse desprotegida delante de todos los ataques emocionales que habia recibido desde que conoció a ese maldito albino que transtornó toda su vida y la puso del revés.

Soul se habia vuelto a sentar en la taza del váter, suspirando agotado. Miró el reloj del móbil que traía consigo: no le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que se percataran de su ausencia en la casa de su familia. Habia huido de casa para encontrarse con Maka y, aunque sabia que no seria nada fácil hablar con ella, aquello estaba siendo veneno para su corazón, el cual latía cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, por la presencia de aquella chica.

Ésta se estaba vistiendo a un ritmo tan lento que le estaba poniendo de los nervios. No podia con ello, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para expressarlo cuando ella se giró, aun con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Por fabor... quiero saberlo. Puedo suponer que no vas a quedarte aquí eternamente, de modo que...- Suspiró. Últimamente lo hacia demasiado por la culpa de ese chico, quien tan sólo bajó la mirada, trastando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Parece que tienes grabada con fuego la conversación que mantuvimos por teléfono hace unos días.- Comenzó.- ¿Recuerdas si en algún momento te dije que ya no te quería, que no te amaba, que no deseaba estar contigo costara lo que costara?

...no...

-Bu-bueno... ¡pero era lo que una persona normal hubiera interpretado! Si era aquello lo que no querias que pensara no debías haberlo dicho de ese modo, ¿sabes?

Soul se hechó a reír levemente. La amaba tanto...

-Te amo demasiado como para no ser consciente de ello. He estudiado todo lo que puede sucederme a mi, a la empresa... a ti. Pero me conoces demasiado como para no saber qué es lo que haré una vez acordados los riesgos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Regresarás a mi lado?- Maka se lo miraba algo desconfiada. No terminaba de creer que aquello fuera real y lo demostraba en sus ojos. No podía simplemente ir y creerse lo que le decía, tras haber dicho que eran temas complicados y todo eso.- No creo que se trate de algo tan simple.

-He venido aquí para despedirme, Maka.- Comenzó. Sus ojos escarlatas se volvían levemente borrosos debido a las lágrimas que se empezaban a aglomerar. Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente como para detener sus explicaciones.- Mis padres han concertado un matrimonio, y las cosas son demasiado complicadas como para exponerte de este modo.

-¿¡Matrimonio!?

Soul se quedó en silencio. A Maka se le cayó el mundo al suelo y Kid presionó con más fuerza la mano de la pelirosada. Chrona estaba bastante deprimida por lo ocurrido, debido a que afectaba a su mejor amiga y al mejor amigo del pelinegro. El silencio se hizo presente en la casa.

-Así que.- Soul habló.- Espero que comprendas el alcanze de la situación.

-Pensaba que volverías conmigo...

-Hay demasiado en riesgo, te amo demasiado como para poner tu vida en el punto de mira de los Evans. Te pido que lo entiendas... esto _sí _es el adiós definitivo.- Se levantó, con la vista aun puesta en las esmeraldas de ella. Los ojos de ambos continuaban borrosos.- Te quiero, Maka.

Ella no dijo nada. No quiso preguntar con quién se casaba, porque poco a poco todos los cabos se iban entrelazando, creando una linea de sucesos en su mente y, por tanto, escribiendo las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas y las de BlackStar. Aquello era... sofocante.

Soul abrió la puerta. No se sorprendió al encontrarse a Kid mirándole con seriedad tras ésta, y en vera esa joven pelirosada a su lado con el rostro obviamente preocupado. Continuó caminando, incansable. Él era un miembro de la poderosa familia Evans. El futuro heredero de la compañía y la persona que más amaba a Maka. Abrió la puerta del piso. Hechó una última mirada a esa mesa, en la que habia comido. Giró su cabeza, hacia esa cocina, en la que habia hablado con ella. También hacia la puerta, cerrada, de ese dormitorio. No habian llegado a _eso_, pero el recuerdo permanecería para siempre en su mente. Todo. Se lo quedaría todo. Se guardaría su amor y un día, tal vez, se volvieran a encontrar.

-Soul...- Kid lo miraba con los ojos tristes. El ambarino jamás habia mostrado una preocupación tal por su amigo. Es más, cuando tenia ocasión, se metía con él en todo lo que podía. Pero era su mejor amigo, y ambos eran conscientes de eso.

Cerró la puerta. Sí; la cerró. Y cuantas cosas habia decidido no dejarse dentro.

Pulsando el botón del ascensor, recordó las lágrimas de la rubia. Se llevaría esa sombra que él mismo habia creado alrededor de ella. La sombra de su familia se alejaría y, tarde o temprano, ella podria rehacer su vida.

Una última lágrima resvaló por su mejilla. Ahora, dentro del ascensor. No podía temerle a que nadie le viera llorar.

-Maldita sea...!- La mujer de su vida, se encontraba a sus espaldas. Se estaba alejando de ella, y lo que no sabia era que ambos sentían lo mismo.- ¡Maldita sea!

**Lo he subido antes :3 Me siento orgullosa, jajaja... en fin, a lo que iba: si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si queréis añadirle dramatismo a la escena, supongo que con cualquier canción de Keane la cosa va a hacerse más deprimente en una segunda leída. Bueno, me gusta escuchar música de acuerdo con la escena que quiero crear... no sé por qué digo esto aquí: muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y por todos los que leen mi historia. **


	19. El si definitivo

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Me encanta leerlos, recibirlos, verlos en mis historias... ¿como a todos? En fin, nuevamente, gracias.**

**Como podéis ver, estoy subiendo los capítulos bastante más seguido, más que nada porque ya estamos en la recta final, en el último metro. Tan sólo hace falta cruzarlo, y la forma más rápida es acelerar el ritmo. Una metáfora que a pocos os interesará, pero de todos modos, os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo. **

**¡Deseo que os guste! **

Tsubaki se veía hermosa. Un largo vestido blanco -que varias sirvientas tenían que sujetar para que no se manchara del polvo inexistente del suelo de su habitación- adornaba su figura, esbelta y delaga. No llevaba tirantes, y unos cordones estaban terminando de ser atados a su espalda, comprimiéndole de tal modo la barriga que durante un par de segundos tuvo que olvidarse de respirar para el bien de ese vestido, que tan caro le habia costado a su padre.

Su rostro aún no habia sido maquillado. Habían hecho los arreglos básicos, pero resultaba obvio que aún les quedaba mucho por arreglar. Y aquello no le gustaba a la pelinegra, porque la hacía sentir fea aunque no lo fuera.

Una de las sirvientas atendió al teléfono, que no paraba de sonar. Otra vez, sus padres querían asegurarse de que todo estaba listo y perfecto. Las sirvientas mostraban su estrés al peinar a la joven, quien las odiaba por responder a esas malditas llamadas.

Tsubaki habia estado pensando mucho aquellos últimos días.

No encontraría jamás a nadie con tal estúpido sentido del ego como BlackStar. Ni encontraría jamás a alguien a quien le importara tanto como le veían los demás. No encontraría a nadie en el mundo capaz de bailar por horas enteras o de estar hablando constantemente de su belleza. No la de BlackStar, sinó de la suya propia.

-Girese.- Ordenó una mujer mayor y estresada. Ella hizo lo que le pedían, aún prestando más atención a su mundo, el cual se mantenía alejado del real.

Su mundo nunca volvería a ser como habia sido hasta ese momento.

...

Maka habia decidido salir a dar un paseo ese caluroso dia de Agosto. Habia cogido el autobus para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y aun permanecía allí cuando dicho vehiculo volvía a encontrarse en la misma parada, recogiendo gente distinta, y de nuevo volviendo a dar vueltas. Pero esa vez decidió bajarse en la parada más alejada de su casa y dar un paseo por la zona.

Habia un centro comercial al que entró para disfrutar de las vistas que ofrecía su terraza y se sentó en uno de los bancos, admirando el cielo azul desde la sombra de la sombrilla. Habia comprado un refresco y estaba tratando de relajarse y olvidar a Soul, pero se sentía tan impotente y triste que era bastante incapaz de hacerlo.

Para todo habia un limite, se dijo, además de que ella no era capaz de comprender quién decidía la vida de sus hijos. Era cierto que su padre era un mujeriego y apenas sabia de su madre, pero precisamente por aquello era incapaz de concebir que los padres controlaran la vida de su hijo.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando una pareja feliz se paró a pocos metros para darse muestras de afecto. No lo soportó, y tuvo que levantarse y marcharse de allí, bajando por las escaleras mecánicas y desapareciendo entre la multitud de aquel lugar.

Habían pasado unos días desde su último encuentro con Soul. El verano estaba llegando a su final y, junto a él, la determinación y los ánimos de Maka. En ese momento no habia nada que deseara más que a él. A él y a nadie más, pero al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado preparandose para su boda. Y le habia quedado claro que no debía irrumpir en ella. Y no lo haría.

...

El albino se habia puesto un traje negro que le incomodaba en exceso. No podia hacer movimientos anchos, no podia hacer nada que no fuera quedarse quieto y asentir con la cabeza cual estúpido. Y aun le estaban arreglando pese a haber estado dos malditas horas de pie.

-Esta tarde vas a decir el "si" definitivo, ¿entiendes?- Su madre le hablaba desde su escritorio, ocupada como estaba en llamadas y correos.- No quiero problemas.

Él asintió. No le quedaba otra cosa que hacer caso a todo lo que le dijera su madre, puesto que era la que mandaba en esa familia maldita y adinerada que lo dominava y lo llevó hasta ese extremo. No se veía capaz de protestar, era consciente del poder que ejercía su familia en el mundo en el que vivía, así como la familia de Tsubaki. Era simplemente impensable.

-Ya está bien.- La madre se levantó, colgó los teléfonos y sacó a las sirvientas de la habitación. Se giró un último momento para lanzarle una amenazadora mirada a su hijo y, de igual modo, abandonó la estancia.

Pasaron las horas. El momento tan deseado por parte de mucho y no de pocos llegó.

Una pelinegra entraba en la iglesia, vestida con un elegante y bello vestido blanco. El velo cubría su rostro, pero para bien o para mal Soul ya sabia de quién se trataba. Y no era que no le gustara Tsubaki fisicamente, era que ya estaba enamorado de otra mujer, y que la novia ya estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Era aquello, y compartían su sufrimiento.

Tragó saliva. Estaba subiendo los peldaños que les separaban de unir en un lazo eterno sus destinos, y no parecía que nada fuera a ir mal. Ella no era una chica impulsiva y solía pensar en los demás antes que en si misma. Sabia que, si decidía ir en contra de sus padres, algo malo les sucedería a BlackStar y a Maka. Sabia, también, que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada por evitarlo que no fuera aceptar su destino como matrimonio.

Se posicionó frente al albino.

Parecía segura de sí misma. Y él también de si mismo.

La ceremonioa dió comienzo. El cura, pese a estar completamente al corriente de lo que sucedía con ese matrimonio, no tenía motivos para negarse. No era su problema el decir si estaba correcto o no que una pareja se casara en aquellas circumstancias, pues aquello correspondía a la jóvenes y no a él.

No estaba, pero, dispuesto a acelerar la ceremonio. Recitaba las palabras tratando de sonar seguro, pero a la vez retrasando el momento del "si" final. Tenia sus principios, y no estaba convencido de aquello. Deseaba en su interior ser presente de un bonito final, apareciendo las personas a las que realmente amaban esos dos por esa puerta arruinando el matrimonio y llevándoselos consigo para mostrarles su amor. Un cura no debía pensar en aquellas cosas...

-Soul.- Dijo, a punto de soltar un suspiro y rendirse.- ¿Amarás a Tsubaki en la salud y en la enfermedad, cuidarás de ella...- Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez. El albino dió su asentimiento, y entonces se giró hacia la joven, quien parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme. Le repitió las mismas palabras que al joven, y esperó paciente su respuesta.

-Y-yo...- Empezó, titubeante. Miró de reojo a su familia, quienes la estaban amenazando con sus miradas asesinas, instándola a responder lo que deseaban.- Y-yo...- Miró a Soul. Sabia que él no la amaría, sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser geniales, como con BlackStar sucedía.- Y-yo... no le amaré.- Dijo al fin.

El albino, y todos los allí presentes, se sorprendieron. Enmudecieron y se miraron entre sí, antes de que la misma Tsubaki se percatara de lo que habia hecho. Soul, el primero en reaccionar, sonrió ampliamente. Observó como la insensatez de aquel peliazul que en un principio le habia parecido molesto habia contagiado a su amiga.

Y ésta, sonriendo con suficiencia, rompió el vestido volviéndolo corto. Se quitó el velo que cubría su rostro, lanzó el ramo y los zapatos de tacón tan incómodos y, seguida de Soul, se puso a córrer.

-¡Lo lamento, pero ya hay alguien a quien debo darle el si!- Y Soul, sonriente, volvió a pensar en que Tsubaki habia tenido muchas agallas. Las que él habia necesitado y no habia tenido.

**¿Os gustó el final? Tenia planeado subirlo hace un par de días, pero quise abstenerme. Queria esperar un poco porque sabia que hoy no tendria nada que hacer por la tarde. Estuve viendo videos de Germán y terminé Ao no Excorcist asi que ahora puedo subirlo tranquila ^^. **

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Tal vez, un final feliz

**Gracias por los revieeeeews~! **

**El ultimo capítulo, finalmente. Se me hace extraño despedirme de este fic que llevo como unos seis meses escribiendo. Me he sentido atascada en varios momentos y por eso ahora que llego al final de todo, me siento distinta. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, porque de hecho lo hice para eso. :))**

Todas las personas que la veían pasar cogida de la mano de ese joven con traje y corbata, y vestida con esos trapos caros y rotos cuchicheaban sobre su aspecto. Tal vez no se fijaban en esa sonrisa soñadora, y las apariencias los cegaban como a la mayoría, por ese mismo motivo jamás entenderían sus sentimientos. Eran como su familia, cegados por las "malditas apariencias".

-No pensé que fueras a hacer nada de lo que hiciste hace un rato.- Dijo Soul entre jadeos, mientras continuaba corriendo al lado de la amiga. Sabia hacia donde se dirigían, así como el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de coger _ese_ último bus de las mañanas. Debían apresurarse.

Continuaron corriendo, él algo cohibido y ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llegaron a la parada del bus justo a tiempo para cogerlo, encontrandose con que estaba total y absolutamente vacío. Claro, se dijeron, no era lo más normal ir al aquapark a la una de la tarde. La gente normalmente iba a las diez o a las nueve.

-Me siento libre.- Dijo la pelinegra, sentándose en un asiento al lado de la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en ésta viendo al paisaje cambiar.- Es... una sensación placentera.

-Ese loco te transmitió su estupidez.- Dijo él, mirando por la ventana del mismo modo.

-Si, pero eso también te ha beneficiado, ¿o no me dirás ahora que si querías casarte conmigo?- Tsubaki le miró a los ojos, pero no pudo soportar la mirada seria por demasiados segundos y estalló en una contagiosa carcajada, provocando una risa en su acompañante.- De todos modos, espero que estén en su trabajo hoy. Sino, tenemos un problema.

-Yo sé dónde vive Maka.

-Claro, y yo sé dónde vive BlackStar. Pero piensa un poco.- Sonrió anchamente. Ya empezaba a recuperar su respiración normal.- No será lo mismo decir las cosas por el pinganillo de la entrada a darles una sorpresa en su trabajo, ¿no crees?

Ambos volvieron a sonreir. Tsubaki estaba que no podia de los nervios. Necesitaba hacer algo para calmarse o de lo contrario estallaría antes de poder ver a su peliazul favorito. Primero se dedicó a mover los pies al ritmo de una canción ráppida que habia escuchado con anterioridad, pero al ver que no funcionaba, siguió el mismo ritmo también con las manos.

Durante los minutos que duró el trayecto, no dijeron nada. Se mantuvieron callados siguiendo el ritmo de dicha cancion, la cual repetian numerosas veces, hasta que al fin el vehiculo estacionó frente al aquapark. El corazón de ambos dió un vuelco considerable cuando por fin salieron y comprovaron que Soul aun tenía ese "provilegio" que habia acordado con el dueño a principio de verano.

Entraron, dirigiéndose directamente al Tubo de la Muerte.

Tsubaki estaba terriblemente ilusionada. La sonrisa en ningún momento se borraba de sus labios y, junto a Soul, recorrieron todo el camino corriendo.

-¡BlackStar!- Gritó ella. El joven peliazul se giró, pero no la encontró. Habia aprovechado la entrada a la atracción para saludar fugazmente a la rubia-cenizo y a lanzarse por el Tubo de la Muerte sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Cayó literalmente encima del chico y, devorándolo a besos, procedió a explicarle lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Soul estaba bastante cortado ante la situación. Maka le veía con una mezcla entre asombro y enfado, recordando lo que sucedió la última vez que se vieron. No lo habia olvidado, como tampoco habia podido dejar de pensar en él.

En su albino.

-Se ha suspendido la boda.- Sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer.- Y he venido tan pronto como he podido.- Se acercó peligrosamente a Maka, quien no se movió, y lo miraba impassible. Aquello era increible... pero su orgullo le pedía a gritos que no lo permitiera.

-Soul...

El muchacho la cortó con un beso apasionado en los labios. Que no era sólo un beso, sinó una transmisión de sentimientos que él no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Sólo habia un modo de hacerlo y ese era uniendo sus labios tan posesivamente como le permitiera Maka.

-Te quiero, Maka. Sólo a ti y a nadie más.- No esperó una respuesta para volver a besarla con frenesí, chocando contra una mesita y casi haciendo caer al suelo su contenido. Mas a nadie le importó.

-Soul...

Nuevamente no pudo hablar. Soul sabía que si lo hacia se sentiría terriblemente culpable, y se mostraba rehacio a dejar que ella se quejara de lo que fuera de lo que queria quejarse.

-Sé que no he actuado bien en muchas ocasiones.- Empezó.- Pero esta vez va en serio. He regresado para quearme a tu lado y mostrarte que siento por ti lo que por ninguna otra chica.- Otro beso.

-Soul, yo...- Y otro más.

Maka estaba empezando a enfadarse aun encontrándose en esa situación. Se separó de él para poder hablar correctamente y sin interrupciones de ningún tipo por parte del joven.

-¿Pensabas que lo solucionarias todo regresando?- Obviamente estaba molesta. Habia pasado varios dias entre el odio y la tristeza por su culpa, y no queria dejar que su orgullo se rompiera tan pronto.- ¿Qué con eso todo volveria a ser como antes?

Soul la miró con seriedad.

-Mis padres me amenazaron si no les hacía caso, Maka.- Ella negó, no estaba complacida con esa explicación.- Tenía que dejar de verte, tenía que hacer algo por la empresa de mi familia. Aunque sea dificil de entender.

La rubia cenizo se quedó mirando a ese chico por unos momentos, dudando si hacerle o no caso. Si darle esa segunda oportunidad o no... quién sabía qué era lo correcto.

-Mira, Soul.- Empezó.- En mi mundo, las cosas nunca són fáciles. Trabajas para tener un cierto nivel de vida, pero te casas con quien realmente amas. No llegaré a entender en qué clase de mundo vivís tu y Tsubaki pero... creo que las cosas no deben ser lo mismo.

No la entendía.

-Es decir.- Continuó, tratando de explicarse otra vez y mejor.- Puede que vuelva a ocurrir otra vez. Puede que esa vez no puedas tomarte tantas libertades y las cosas terminen peor de lo que han terminado ahora. No es todo tan fácil.

-No volverá a ocurrir, Maka. No otra vez, no podría soportarlo.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó bruscamente, provocando que ella empezara a llorar.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi. ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo? Si ocurre otra vez...

-Cree en mi.- Apretó con más fuerza a Maka, quedando en un abrazo intenso.

...

Habían pasado dos días. Aquella noche, tanto Tsubaki como BlackStar habían regresado a su rutina. Una ruta agradable que ambos hechaban de menos, y que les reconfortaba volver a seguir.

Ir al cine, comer palomitas, pasear por el parque y dejar a la morena en su casa.

Pero ese día siguieron una ruta un poco distinta. No terminaron en casa de ella. Pero tampoco en casa de él. Se dirigieron a una zona algo alejada, cojidos de la mano. Habian estado pensándolo antes de que sucediera todo lo que ocurrió con sus padres y el matrimonio concertado con Soul, y la decisión fue firme cuando todo passó.

Se fueron a vivir juntos. El incio de un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas, que daría que hablar a muchos. Y hablarían, precisamente, de que casarse con quien amas es total y absolutamente possible. No importaba lo cerrada que fuera la familia de Tsubaki, ambos tenían claro que deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa.- Dijo BlackStar. Y se besaron.

**Se acabó lo que se daba... muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, por dejar reviews, por ponerla en favs y en follows y, sobretodo, por disfrutar con ella. Esto ultimo es lo primordial. Gracias por estar a mi lado mientras la escribía, y lamento todos los atrasos que han tenido mis actualizacions. Éste ha sido mi primer fic de Soul Eater, y espero que no el ultimo :))**

**Cana Lawliet-san. **


	21. Epílogo

**Bueno, esto es el final de los finales: el epílogo. Es MUY corto, como podréis comprovar, pero es tan sólo una explicación sobre lo que ocurrió con todos los personajes: con la familia de Soul, con Chrona y Kid, con Soul y Maka, cómo les fue a BlackStar y Tsubaki o a los padres de ésta, etc. **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

Soul estaba mirando de frente a sus padres. Su madre miraba recelosa a Maka, la joven que se encontraba vestida "elegante", aunque para su gusto nada hubiera sido suficiente para su hijo. Excepto la joven Tsubaki, pero aquello era otra historia.

-Así que esta es la chica.- Dijo su padre, más calmado que la mujer, quién parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima.

-Así es, padre. La quiero a ella.- Miró a ambos alternativamente, terminando en su madre.

-Bien.- El hombre asintió, le tendió una mano a Maka.- Encantado de conocerte, Maka Albarn.

La joven se la estrechó tímidamente, aún bastante cohibida por la presencia de la madre de Soul y por los acontecimientos ocurridos con anterioridad. Además sentía, cuanto menos, respeto por aquella casa tan increiblemente enorme.

-El placer es mío.

...

Pasaron los años, el tiempo volvió a hacer de las suyas. A veces las personas cambian, Maka Albarn estaba convencida de ello al tiempo que acariciaba el pelaje de Blair, la gata que tiempo atrás habían adobtado.

La gente cambiaba, mucho, en poco tiempo o en el que hiciera falta, pero lo hacía. O si no, que se lo preguntaran a Soul, el cual en ese momento estaba cambiando pañales como si no hubiera un mañana. La madre de éste se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de papilla y el padre del albino estaba bastante ocupado buscando una bolsa de plastico para poner a la basura.

Mientras tanto, Maka estaba tumbada en el sofá, aún bastante agotada por el complicado parto que había tenido. Había dado a luz a trillizos, todos como réplicas en miniatura de su padre. Soul Evans.

El joven de 28 años sonreía cada vez que los veía, y se mostraba orgulloso cuando paseaba junto a ellos y a la madre, a la hermosa madre, con la que habia terminado casándose. A veces iban a ver a Black*Star y a Tsubaki, y quedaban juntos para ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Ellos no tenían ningún hijo por el momento, pero Soul sabía de buena mano que planeaban tenerlo en no mucho tiempo, pues el peliazul había conseguido un trabajo fijo como administrativo en una pequeña empresa, que gracias a sus conocimientos se estaba dando a conocer al resto del mundo.

Tsubaki por el momento no tenía trabajo, colaboraba junto con su pareja en las tareas del hogar y hacía trabajos en las empresas de sus padres, pero nada serio.

Maka no trabajaba puesto que estaba de baja por maternidad, pero poco tiempo atrás tenía un trabajo como gerente de un restaurante que le estaba yendo muy bien.

También estaban Chrona y Kid, que aunque no habían progresado demasiado en su extraña relación, puesto que la primera era demasiado timida, en ese momento vivían juntos en un piso en el centro de la ciudad. Kid sabía cómo era ella, de modo que la trataba con suma delicadeza.

Patty y Liz no tenían, por contra, una pareja estable. Ambas tonteaban con varios chicos al cabo del mes, pero aun no habían encontrado a nadie que las llenara lo suficiente como plantearse el tener una relación seria.

-Tiempo al tiempo.- Decía Liz en más de una ocasión. Porque las ofertas, eso sí, nunca les faltaban...

Y ahora sí que cabría decir que se acabó. Las vidas de Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki y los demás van viento en popa, olvidando su juventud pasada y centrándose en sus familias, sus parejas o ahogando penas en alcohol las noches de fiesta.

Muchos dirían que aquello era un buen final. Pero no era un final: sólo era el principio de otra larga historia.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
